Everything
by feathergurl
Summary: A decade ago Sasuke fell into a coma after recieving deadly wounds from Itachi. Now years later, on the edge of war, Naruto is forced to confront both his and Sasuke's past as the man finally awakens. Yaoi- Sasunaru!
1. Act 1 How it all began!

AN: yo minna! It's me again, here with my second Naruto fic! This one is going to be a series and not the usual one shot that I post. I'm still thinking about how I will post the chapters but you can expect character summaries at the beginning of each chapter from now on....... ..i hope you enjoy the fic! Read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! If I did, I would have Kakashi and Iruka chained to my bed!! Mwahahahaha  
  
Everything  
  
By: feathergurl  
  
Find me here  
  
and speak to me  
  
I want to feel you  
  
I need to hear you  
  
you are the light  
  
that's leading me  
  
to the place  
  
where I find peace again  
  
you are the strength  
  
that keeps me walking  
  
you are the hope  
  
that keeps me trusting  
  
you are the life  
  
to my soul  
  
you are my purpose  
  
you're everything  
and how can I  
  
stand here with you  
  
and not be moved by you  
  
would you tell me  
  
how could it be  
  
any better than this yeah  
you calm the storms  
  
and you give me rest  
  
you hold me in your hands  
  
you won't let me fall  
  
you still my heart  
  
and you take my breath away  
  
would you take me in  
  
take me deeper now  
and how can I  
  
stand here with you  
  
and not be moved by you  
  
would you tell me  
  
how could it be  
  
any better than this  
and how can I  
  
stand here with you  
  
and not be moved by you  
  
would you tell me  
  
how could it be  
  
any better than this  
cause you're all I want  
  
you're all I need  
  
you're everything  
  
everything  
  
you're all I want  
  
you're all I need  
  
you're everything  
  
everything  
  
you're all I want  
  
you're all I need  
  
you're everything  
  
everything  
  
you're all I want  
  
you're all I need  
  
you're everything  
  
everything  
and how can I  
  
stand here with you  
  
and not be moved by you  
  
would you tell me  
  
how could it be  
  
any better than this  
and how can I  
  
stand here with you  
  
and not be moved by you  
  
would you tell me  
  
how could it be  
  
any better than this  
  
would you tell me  
  
how could it be  
  
any better than this Everything~ by lifehouse  
  
The figure lying in the bed was still, black hair framing a face that was both beautiful and strong. The person was attached to several life support systems, the customary IV needle jutting from a pale arm that lay lifelessly on the bed spread.  
  
This was the site that greeted Uzumaki Naruto's eyes and the blond for a moment, was struck dumb by the site.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke was formally in a coma, with medical complications of severe blood loss, fractured ribs, and a near depletion of his chakra. It just.....it wasn't possible.....Sasuke....  
  
Naruto rushed forward the blood pounding in his ears. He fell to his knees in an almost trance like state, his hand grasping Sasuke's in a desperate hold.  
  
'Gods....you bastard..... you didn't want to listen to kaka-sensei...... and you didn't want to listen to me. You just had to go up against Itachi.......'  
  
Naruto's eyes took in the bleached bandages that were wrapped around Sasuke's neck.  
  
Resembling a hanging noose.  
  
Death. Sasuke.  
  
NO!  
  
Naruto shook the disparaging thoughts from his head.  
  
"Sasuke....." came the whisper.  
  
"Iruka-sensei says that talking to those in coma usually helps them get better, and faster too. I don't know if you can hear me or not but I want you to know that I'm sorry......I'm so god dammed sorry! I should never of said that you could never kill Itachi because you weren't strong enough......" Naruto shook his head, tears pricking at his eyelids.  
  
"It was a lie.....nothing but a lie.....you're so damn strong. So god damned perfect. Everything I'm not." Naruto's shoulders shook and he brought Sasuke's hand to his lips.  
  
"Don't stay like this forever....please...please wake up....."  
  
Naruto whispers slowly faded and in the silence of the room he made a vow.  
  
'One day you will wake up Sasuke.'  
  
'And I promise you...... I will never leave you alone again, you're my friend and I'll stick by your side...... You're not alone anymore..... you're not alone.'  
  
9 years later~~~  
  
"Hokage- sama!"  
  
A boy with a long ponytail ran into the room and the man sitting at the desk made a startled noise at the cry.  
  
"Konohamaru?"  
  
The boy snorted.  
  
"Who else?! I came to tell you that the delegates from the wind and wave country are here! And you won't guess who's with the wave delegation!"  
  
The hokage stood.  
  
"Inari?"  
  
"Dammit! Your finesse should be outlawed!" Konohamaru yelled.  
  
An amused smirk graced the face of the hokage; the boy was starting to sound like Rock lee.......  
  
"Come on kid, we'd best be heading to the lecture hall. I still don't know how I am going to explain my new position."  
  
The boy chuckled as he followed his leader out the door, bowing to the anbu who followed behind the pair at a safe distance.  
  
The small group came to a secluded set of doors not far down the hall and stopped to listen as small flits of conversation and laughter could be heard through the woodwork.  
  
The hokage let a foxy grin curve at his lips and he opened the doors, only to struggle with his laughter at the sight that lay before him.  
  
"You...." Temari breathed.  
  
"Are....." Garaa glared.  
  
"HOKAGE??!" Inari yelled.  
  
The anbu surrounded the hokage, only to be quickly waved away.  
  
"He is perfectly safe- your skills are no use in this room."  
  
The anbu captain bowed to the hokage in apology before moving his team and himself to a conspicuous corner of the room.  
  
"Anou sa.... I'd really like to keep my hearing, thank you very much......"  
  
The hokage rubbed his head in an irritated matter.  
  
"Naru—.... Hokage- SAMA....." Garaa said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Just how the hell did you-"  
  
"Manage to become hokage?"  
  
The hokage let out a little chuckle.  
  
"Well panda eyed-" a warning growl, " erm... I mean Garaa, it's rather simple."  
  
The delegates leaned forward in interest - well at least Inari and Temari did, Garaa simply glared.  
  
"Babba resigned."  
  
"....."  
  
"Why would Tsunade- sama resign?!!" The outraged cry rang throughout the camber.  
  
The leader let out a little cough and opened his mouth to say something only to close it once more.  
  
"I.......well you see it was actually a bit more complicated then her just resigning. Konohagakure is close to war with Orochimaru's forces as you know......and Tsunade Babba though it best that I take over. My chakra is nearly endless due to the Kyuubi and although I can be brash at times...well, she said that I would make the right decisions...."  
  
"Usually a hokage can not give up their position unless they are on their death bed in which case they must quickly pass on the title to the person they find appropriate....after, the person is tested to see if he or she is capable of maintaining such a vital position. But......"  
  
"But....?" came the joint reply.  
  
"Like I said it was a bit more complicated and she ended up calling a meeting with the council of elders and I was judged.....apparently they liked what they saw and so I was made hokage......it sounds like a flimsy excuse I know, but there are some things which even I can not tell you. You just need to trust me."  
  
Inari grumbled and covered his eyes with his hand.  
  
"God help me I'm putting my nation's fate in the hands of a clumsy, loud mouthed fool."  
  
"OI I HEARD THAT! AND I HAVE CHANGED!!! I'M NOT CLUMSY OR A LOUD MOUTHED FOOL!!"  
  
The three looked at him with smirks, and to Naruto it was apparent what they were thinking.  
  
Then what was that little outburst?  
  
So much for his attempt at being mature......  
  
Garaa gazed at Naruto with a glint of humor in his eyes.  
  
"To think that a dobe-", Naruto visibly flinched "- like you, was able to become hokage scares me quite a bit, but then I have to remember just who it is that is standing before me." Garaa said with a teasing smirk.  
  
'It still pains you doesn't it...? Knowing that he is still asleep and has never known of your support throughout the years? It will be 10 years soon....nearly a decade since Orochimaru took over wind country, MY country....and Itachi placed Sasuke in coma. When he wakes........you may not be able to reach him any longer.......for he was trapped with only memories of his past as company. It would drive any man insane to see such memories of bloodshed played over and over.....but if he was willing to sacrifice everything he lived by just to save you......would your memory be able to do the same for him?' Garaa spaced out for a moment as his thoughts nearly overwhelmed his mind.  
  
'Ten years.....'  
  
Suddenly Garaa's eyes narrowed as he realized the significance of the meeting.  
  
"Uzumaki I think its time you tell us just what it is we are up against."  
  
The blonde's face lost all traces of happiness as he began preparing himself for the long talk ahead.  
  
"As you all know 10 years ago wind country was taken over by Orochimaru and with it the hidden sand village fell......"  
  
As Naruto's words were processed in Garaa's mind, the Shukaku within side of him was startlingly quiet.  
  
'You're worried too?'  
  
' Human.....Orochimaru is currently trying to take over what was once my territory......he's already taken over wind country....and that too once belonged to me. I yearn to rip that snake tongue to shreds and yet the Kyuubi is the only one who is able to defend his land.'  
  
Garaa growled inwardly.  
  
'Naruto is Naruto and the Kyuubi is the Kyuubi.'  
  
A mocking laugh echoed in his head.  
  
'Human you know as well as I do that he both shuns and embraces his demonic size. Yondaime knew what he was doing when he sealed the kitsune inside the pup.'  
  
'....'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'..... You mortals are absolutely pathetic. Yondaime put the Kyuubi inside of the boy because of the strength of heart each had. You will find that they are much alike and I hate to admit it but the boy is quite possibly the only one strong enough to wield the kitsune's chakra and powers.'  
  
The shukaku continued on.  
  
'I am listening to the boy for one reason only. If you are to be a member of his pack then I must try and give you the best advantage as possible. You will be my key to harming that filthy snake.'  
  
'YOU'RE USING ME AS A TOOL?!!'  
  
'Child....child.....I prefer the world vassal.....'  
  
Garaa's eyes narrowed.  
  
'Shukaku, father once tried to do the same thing you are doing right now.....and he was killed.......just as Naruto is able to hold power over the Kyuubi I can hold power over you. This is MY body...you are simply another soul within its walls. Never forget that. I WAS HERE FIRST. I AM THE SEME IN THIS SITUATION SO FUCKING BUTT OUT!'  
  
Garaa smirked in satisfaction as the shukaku cut off the connection, receiving several odd looks from members of the delegation.  
  
He instantly sobered and rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
  
There was no more time left for them, there would be no more uncertain peace. Orochimaru was beginning to move once more and Garaa could only hope that Sasuke would wake up....if not....Naruto would surely crumble....and without him the entire continent would fall.  
  
~~~~  
  
".... Orochimaru and Itachi's forces have been growing significantly; the missing Nin rates have gone up more in the past few months then in the last five years- and from nearly every country. Tsunade Babba and pervert sennin have been snooping around for me—"  
  
"Well what does this have to do with wave country?" Inari cut in.  
  
Naruto glared at Inari's rudeness- a sneer twisting his face.  
  
Shaking his head he went on.  
  
"I've gotten some information that Orochimaru is planning on taking over wave country due to its close proximity to fire country. Not to mention that Tazuna's bridge links the two together. If he had control over the sound, wind and water countries his land mass would be nearly as large as ours, even more so. He would have a great deal more shinobi as well....."  
  
Naruto trailed off a thoughtful and contemplative look upon his face.  
  
"Come to think of it....the trade route that wave country has running through it wouldn't exactly hurt him either. It's the largest port of supplies in the continent after all."  
  
Garaa suddenly spoke up.  
  
"So he's playing a defensive move....by gathering as much land and supplies as possible he's increasing his strength and slowly taking control of the continent. As you already said Naruto, the port is the largest in the continent. If he were to cut off us off from the trade route, we would face some serious issues....."  
  
"But fire country must have its own natural supplies!" Temari shot back.  
  
Naruto nodded his head.  
  
"We do, in fact you may not have known this, but the metal used to make the shuriken and kunai that are found in each country is derived from the mountains surrounding Konohagakure. If Orochimaru does decide to quit trade with us, we will have the upper hand on that part. We can always work with the water, wave, lightening, earth, rain, waterfall, and grass countries to refuse trade if he does gain control over wave country.  
  
"I won't let him!" Inari yelled slamming his hand against the table.  
  
Naruto raised his hand.  
  
"I know you won't, now please sit down Inari; we're here to prevent this."  
  
The young man glared at the tabletop his fists clenching at his sides. Just as Naruto was preparing to tell him again, Inari sat down and buried his head in his folded arms.  
  
"Naruto- niichan.......I don't want that ugly snake to get his hands on my peoples land......"  
  
"Shhhhh I know Inari, but if you are to help us save it you must first be strong for both the people and yourself."  
  
Garaa rolled his eyes and Naruto shot him a glare.  
  
"So Naruto how do you suggest we go about this?" Garaa asked irritation clear in his tone.  
  
"Well- truthfully.....I'm still working on a strategy.....pervert sennin and Tsunade Babba should be here in the next few days if possibl--"  
  
The two doors were suddenly slammed open.  
  
Iruka Umino stood before the group and the anbu crouched into a defensive stance.  
  
"HOLD!" Naruto commanded. The anbu captain bowed his head and Naruto turned to Iruka, an irritated look on his face.  
  
"Iruka-sensei what is the meaning of this? You know that Garaa and the delegates are-"  
  
"It's Sasuke...."  
  
Naruto's face became pale.  
  
"He's awake......and he's going crazy! He won't let anyone touch him!! He's screaming Itachi's and Orochimaru's names. When he saw me his eyes cleared for a second and he told me to ' save Naruto......can't let him get Naruto....' I rushed here a-"  
  
Naruto knocked back his chair as he jumped up, his blue eyes wide with fear. He shook his head as if trying to banish some traitorous thought from his head.  
  
His breathing picked up and it was obvious that Naruto was hyperventilating from the stress of the newfound situation.  
  
Garaa got up and grabbed Naruto's arms as he looked into Naruto's blank, dilated eyes.  
  
"Naruto don't freeze up now. Who will be there for him when he wonders what has happened? Calm down and think rationally." Garaa said as he gripped Naruto's arms.  
  
"Sasuke.... Is...."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Naruto's pupils suddenly contracted back to their original size and his eyes filled with dazed understanding.  
  
"He needs....." Naruto muttered.  
  
"Yes. The meeting can wait- but he can't! Get your ass over there now." Garaa hissed.  
  
"GARRA!" Naruto cried as he caught the sand Nin in a bone breaking hug. The man's eyes widened with surprise before they narrowed as he tugged at Naruto in irritation.  
  
"Let go of me now!!" he spat out.  
  
Naruto remained unmoving.  
  
"Oh Garaa!! I don't know how to thank you!!! You are the best advisorrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!"  
  
"DAMMIT!! LET GO OF ME NOW YOU CRAZY KITSUNE!!!"  
  
Naruto pulled back, a sheepish look on his face. He straightened out his robes and preformed a quick hand seal waving to the group as he left in a cloud of chakra smoke.  
  
Everyone was still and quiet as they regrouped from the shock of the past five minutes.  
  
Iruka gave a weak chuckle.  
  
"So the meeting went well I presume."  
  
Three pairs of eyes pinned him with an acidic glare.  
  
Iruka took a step back as Garaa slowly drew a kunai from his pocket, smiling evilly.  
  
"Ehehehe now Garaa-san....I don't think it's safe to be flinging kunai....."  
  
Garaa simply grinned and shook his head.  
  
"I think my skills have gotten pretty dull. Iruka-sensei, please allow me the pleasure of teaching you the skill of dodging multiple kunai."  
  
~~~  
  
"SEDATE HIM!! GET MORE I.V IN HERE AND A NEW SET OF NEEDLES!" The doctor frantically grabbed Sasuke's arms as he pinned the man to the bed, wiggling his body to avoid the powerful kicks that were being sent his way.  
  
'He shouldn't be able to have such muscle strength after not moving for nearly a decade! By all accounts his muscles should be mush.....damn Uchiha blood!'  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!!! ITACHI NO!!!!" the pale man's head whipped violently around as his face contorted in a silent scream.  
  
"MOTHER! FATHER!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! DON'T KILL THEM!!!!" the man kicked the doctor in a very private part and the man responded by raising his hand to slap the boy.  
  
A strong hand stopped the action as the doctor's wrist was grasped in a painful grip. The doctor looked up with something akin to fear in his eyes and his eyes widened to large proportions at what he saw.  
  
Uzumaki Naruto was glaring at him with powerful eyes- hate and outrage pouring from them. The doctor yelped and jumped off of Sasuke and fell to the ground as Naruto unceremoniously let go of his wrist.  
  
"If I ever catch you near Sasuke again I will personally see that you are escorted out of the village."  
  
"H- hai." and with that the doctor fled from the room.  
  
"NOOOOO!! DON'T!!! LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!" Sasuke was still screaming, and tears had begun to gather in Naruto's eyes at the sight. The blond rushed up to Sasuke's bed side and grasped Sasuke's flailing hands with his own.  
  
"Shhhhh I'm here Sasuke, I'm here. I'm not hurt and Itachi can't hurt me.....Shhhhh."  
  
Sasuke's thrashing stopped abruptly though his eyes still head a crazed look to them.  
  
"Naruto......dobe? Is that......you?"  
  
"Yes Sasuke it's me....it's your dobe."  
  
Sasuke's eyes slowly began to calm and Naruto was able to breath easy once more.  
  
"You look.....different....where's Sakura? Kakashi? What-"  
  
Naruto raised up a hand, his eyes closed painfully.  
  
"Sasuke....you need to first understand something. Tell me, what do you last remember?"  
  
Sasuke looked at him oddly before looking down at the white sheets.  
  
"I was fighting Itachi dobe......"  
  
"Then it is as I thought...."  
  
"What—"  
  
"When you first came into the village Sasuke, you were in a dazed state, hallucinating if you will. I only got to see you after you had been placed in the hospital....you were diagnosed with severe blood loss, fractured ribs and a large depletion of chakra.....but....."  
  
"What is it dobe?? Spit it out!"  
  
"Sasuke! Calm yourself!" Naruto reprimanded. The dark haired male was taken aback by Naruto's tone of voice and the baritone.....wait something wasn't right......now that he thought about it.....  
  
Sasuke glanced at Naruto and was startled by what he found.  
  
Naruto's shoulders had become wider and where baby fat had once been, muscle now covered. Not only that but his face....it had matured.  
  
'He looks about 20....but that couldn't be right.....che....perhaps the dobe finally had a growth spurt?'  
  
"How long do you think you have been in here?"  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto question.  
  
"I don't know ......"  
  
Naruto sighed and looked at sasuke with nervous eyes.  
  
"Sasuke.....you've been in a coma for 9 years."  
  
Naruto squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the scream of shock that would come from Sasuke, but it never came. He cautiously opened his eyes and blinked at what he saw. Sasuke was looking at him with one of his damming smirks.....how long had it been......since he had last seen that twist cross Sasuke's lips?  
  
"Dobe.....that is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard you say, now really, how long have I been here?"  
  
Naruto looked pained as he stood up.  
  
"Sasuke.....what I have just told you...it was the truth.....and if you don't believe me then look at me. I am a man now Sasuke. I am no longer the brash thirteen year old that was on your team."  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief before he actually let his eyes trail over Naruto's form. His Eyes widened when he finally noticed just what Naruto was wearing.  
  
"No...no...no no!!!! It can't be!!!!" Sasuke yelled as he clutched his head in his hands.  
  
"Sasuke.....I won't push you into believing me......please calm down......"  
  
"Please say it's not true Naruto! Please say it's not true!"  
  
"Sasuke- gomen...."  
  
"NOOOOO GODDAMIT!! I COULD NOT HAVE MISSED 9 YEARS OF MY LIFE!!!"  
  
"Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled as he stalked forward.  
  
"Look at me Sasuke!!"  
  
"NOOOO!! I HATE YOU!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"  
  
"Blaming me for something I had nothing to do with will not help you in any way!"  
  
The Uchiha stopped his ranting and looked up at him with wide eyes, surprised at Naruto's outburst.  
  
"N-naruto?"  
  
"Don't ever place the blame on me.....Kakashi told you not to go after him but you didn't want to listen..... Do you have any idea what we felt when we learned that you might never wake up?" Naruto's voice began to crack and the man closed his eyes to prevent tears from falling.  
  
"Nine years Sasuke....nine years......."  
  
The bedded man looked at Naruto with emotionless eyes, sighing as he reached his hand out to touch Naruto's arm.  
  
"....how about you tell me....what has been going on?"  
  
Naruto's eyes snapped open in surprise at the words. Sasuke's face showed pained resignation.  
  
'He doesn't want to believe..... but he's trying to....' Naruto looked at Sasuke for a long while before sitting himself down on the bed.  
  
"Not long after you first went into a coma, wind country was taken over by Orochimaru.... the hidden sand village fell. Temari and Garaa came here seeking refuge...both their father and brother had been killed in the attack. Garaa and Temari now act as advisors for me--"  
  
"So you are the hokage?!"  
  
"Yeah.... truth be told not even Garaa knew of my position as hokage until today. It only happened about a week ago, and I've been trying to keep it quiet.....I'm hoping to throw Orochimaru off balance."  
  
"I can't believe.....that this is happening.....you as hokage....."  
  
Sasuke spaced out for a moment before nodding his head, indicating for him to go on.  
  
"Orochimaru is currently planning on trying to take over wave country......mostly due to the trade route that runs through it. I plan on countering that by sending a team of anbu and a force of Jounin to attack with possible help from our allies. If he DOES win then the allied nations will form a boycott of sorts, preventing trade with wave country."  
  
Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his face.  
  
"I picked a wonderful time to wake up."  
  
Naruto laughed at Sasuke's sour expression.  
  
"You always were on time for the exciting parts."  
  
The two suddenly drifted off into their thoughts of the past, sasuke seeing his memories as if they were yesterday and Naruto seeing them as nearly a decade old.  
  
"Ne...Naruto?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What am I to do.....?I've missed 9 years.....I'm still a chuunin......and I don't know...."  
  
'What to do about Itachi......'  
  
'What to do about all the changes around me...'  
  
'What to do.......'  
  
A warm hand grasped his own, causing the man to look up at Naruto who smiled at him gently.  
  
"We'll take it one step at a time Sasuke, and I'm not going to leave you alone anymore. I can only hope that the nightmares that have been chasing you for the past 9 years will fade with the help of time, and hopefully the companionship of the village."  
  
Sasuke was inwardly startled by the wisdom that lay in Naruto's words, and it was in this moment that sasuke realized that Naruto had a good ten years over him in experience.....the man was surely as mature as him by now....?  
  
The two locked eyes, neither looking away, both so immersed in the intensity of the stare that the two could only wonder what the other was thinking.  
  
Finally Sasuke looked away as a sad, bitter smirk came to his lips.  
  
"Dobe......I hope you're right about that."  
  
'I hope your right.....'  
  
~~~~  
  
The night air was cool against his skin as he sat atop the roof of his house, looking out across the village that was now his to protect. Thoughts ran through his head and the man was having trouble following them all.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
Naruto looked over in surprise to see Garaa suddenly standing next to him.  
  
"Tsk.... I'm losing my touch."  
  
Garaa scowled.  
  
"No you just have your head somewhere else."  
  
Naruto chuckled as he nodded.  
  
"That I do.... but you have to admit...him waking up...I wasn't expecting for it to—"  
  
"Naruto, you know as well as I do that not one day has gone by in which you haven't wished for him to wake up, you knew that it would happen....." Garaa trailed off, a slight frown taking presence on his face.  
  
"But then again that wasn't my main reason for coming. Shukaku is.... unsettled....."  
  
Naruto's head snapped up, all humor gone from his eyes.  
  
"The seal....has it given you any pain?"  
  
Garaa shook his head.  
  
"No, not since the battle at my village."  
  
"Have you felt spasms of chakra? Slight moments when you black out?"  
  
Garaa looked at Naruto with an unsettling gaze before nodding.  
  
"Yes. During lunch today while you were at the hospital. I blacked out. When I came to, Temari was leaning over me and saying that I had been growling and thrashing as if someone was trying to restrain me."  
  
Naruto groaned and rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands.  
  
"Come on in Garaa, I need to examine you thoroughly. I don't want the citizens to see anything or get harmed if Shukaku decides to lash out."  
  
Garaa sharply nodded his head and jumped down onto the balcony as Naruto crawled through his window and appeared before the glass door slipping it open and ushering the sand shinobi in.  
  
Naruto led Garaa to his training room where he ordered the man to take off his shirt and place his hands in the sign of the horse.  
  
"Now Garaa, I need you to clear your mind and whatever you do, do not in any way try to block Shukaku out. I need you to let him surface and the moment I give your chakra a strong jerk, you need to clamp down hard on Shukaku's mind and if possible, his spirit."  
  
Naruto looked at Garaa steadily.  
  
"Do you think you can do that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good now—"  
  
"What exactly are you planning to do?"  
  
The blond smiled at Garaa's question.  
  
"I'm sorry Garaa but I'm afraid I can't tell you, if I did Shukaku would not cooperate quite as easily."  
  
Garaa glowered at Naruto before he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Minutes ticked by and finally Garaa nodded his head.  
  
Naruto's hands moved rapidly as he pressed down on three of the man's vital chakra points before coming to a rest on Garaa's forehead, just above the kanji figure.  
  
Naruto sent a small shockwave of chakra through Garaa's being, causing the man to arch up, and his limbs to shake from the intensity of the surge.  
  
Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on nothing but Garaa's chakra, zeroing in on the Shukaku's as it rose in strength and size halting only as Garaa released his own burst of spiritual energy.  
  
'Shukaku.......'  
  
A growl echoed through Naruto's mind in response.  
  
'Hokage.....'  
  
Naruto mentally smirked.  
  
'...That was a very naughty thing you did, trying to break Garaa's control over you. Not to mention you've been trying to break the seal.'  
  
'How did you...'  
  
'I am a master of quite a few ninjutsu arts and I too have a demon housed inside of me. You will find that I have come to recognize the signs of dissension, but unlike you and Garaa, Kyuubi and I have reached an understanding.'  
  
The Shukaku snorted.  
  
'I should have guessed that the little house cat would bow down before a human.'  
  
Naruto's chakra flared.  
  
' I'd watch what you say Shukaku. Kyuubi didn't particularly like what you just said and you aren't in my favor right now. It would be easy for me to permanently bind you to a scroll instead of Garaa.'  
  
An amused chuckle reverberated through Naruto's head.  
  
'... So the human has a backbone, I may just begin to respect you. Now I assume you had other reasons for creating this link, you could of easily whipped me into shape by sending a toned down form of the sealing spell.'  
  
It was Naruto's turn to laugh.  
  
'Yes....I'm afraid you are right, I do need to speak with you. You are aware of the upcoming...events...are you not?'  
  
'Yes hokage I am well informed. In fact Garaa and myself were speaking of it just today during the meeting....'  
  
Naruto's lip twitched.  
  
'So that was why he was grinning, he sent you running.'  
  
The Shukaku growled.  
  
'More or less....'  
  
'Fine, fine, don't get your tail in a twist.' Naruto muttered.  
  
'Now back to the matter, you know of both the wave, and wind countries less defensive sections correct?'  
  
'Yes but I'm afraid that Orochimaru may know them as well.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'You forget human, that Orochimaru has had control of wind country for quite a few years and despite it's large size he has probably already sent scouts to map out every region. Wave country is smaller and therefore easier for him to scout out. His ninja seem to excel in not being seen so it is most likely that the people were not aware of their presence.'  
  
'Shimatta!'  
  
The raccoon demon chuckled bitterly.  
  
'My thoughts exactly. Now human, I will only offer this to you once. I will help you to counter any defensive attacks that Orochimaru may launch on wave country but it will cost you.'  
  
Naruto was wary as the demon offered his help.  
  
'What will it cost?'  
  
'Garaa's control is loosened on me on every night of the full moon, and I will also be granted one week to roam wave country freely when it is saved.'  
  
'This is not my choice to make, it's Garaa's. I'll need to ask him.'  
  
'Very well, but human I will want to know by the end of the week or else the deal is off.'  
  
Naruto nodded his head.  
  
'Garaa will let you know by then.'  
  
Naruto opened his eyes before sending a small shock of chakra through Garaa once more, this time pressing down only on his forehead.  
  
Garaa's eyes snapped open and the blond stepped back, giving the man space as he collected his bearings and resisted the urge to attack Naruto.  
  
"What...happened?" Garaa muttered.  
  
Naruto sighed in relief as he saw that the sand shinobi was alright.  
  
"Shukaku and I talked. I think the problem of your blackouts is fixed, and if he does anything again just come to me.....there is something that I must ask of you."  
  
Naruto summoned a chair and brought it up behind Garaa, who gratefully sat down.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"While I was talking with Shukaku, he brought something up that caught my attention. I had been planning on getting into Orochimaru's defensives by using the flawed and un protected openings of the land. But then Shukaku pointed out that Orochimaru had probably already scouted the areas out."  
  
"Naruto....stop beating around the bush. What the fuck do you need?" Garaa was tired and his irritation was rapidly beginning to grow.  
  
"Well....um you see..."  
  
"DAMMIT SPIT IT OUT!"  
  
"Ack! Fine!!! Shukaku offered to help counter any attacks that Orochimaru might send at wave country but in exchange your control over him would be loosened on nights of the full moon and he would be given a week to roam freely through wave country after it was freed."  
  
Naruto let out a deep breath, his body and mouth tired from the long kluge of words.  
  
Garaa glowered at Naruto.  
  
"That selfish—"  
  
"Garaa, please try and see it from his view point. He's been trapped in you for over 22 years.....he is desperate for freedom, even if it is for a short period of time."  
  
"I don't—"  
  
"Want to let him control you? I know Garaa I sometimes feel the same way with the Kyuubi. But he and I have reached an understanding. Now you and Shukaku must do the same."  
  
Garaa's eyes suddenly swerved from Naruto's face as the man bitterly stared down at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry for my impudence hokage-sam—"  
  
Naruto cut him off with a soft smile.  
  
"Garaa...there are no need for formalities. I understand what you are going through and it seems that I will have to help you through this as well. You know you are the second person today that I have had to assure I would not let them go through a personal crisis alone?"  
  
"Sasuke?" came Garaa's gruff question.  
  
Naruto nodded.  
  
"Yes...he will be having trouble adjusting over the next few weeks...and...well....it won't surprise me if the shock of it all will finally set in by tomorrow."  
  
Garaa sighed as he nodded his head.  
  
"Naruto.....?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Garaa looked up at the leader with a grin, it was neither blood thirsty or maniacal, the man had shown Naruto his first true smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before squinting up in happiness.  
  
"You're welcome panda eyes."  
  
"ARG!!!" ~~~~  
  
Sasuke shot up from his bed as sweat poured down his face. His breaths came in uneven bursts and the man was close to breaking down. He rocked back and forth on the bed, as if trying to comfort himself. The man was snapped from his depressing thoughts as Naruto came into the room.  
  
"Sasuke!"  
  
Naruto rushed to Sasuke's side and grasped the man's shoulders as he began to shake.  
  
"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out as he grasped the blond by the waist.  
  
"God Naruto......Itachi....he......."  
  
"Shhhhh I know Sasuke....I'm here.....he can't hurt you anymore."  
  
Sasuke felt sick of himself. He was acting so goddam weak.....he had to be strong if he was going to kill Itachi.....  
  
Sasuke forced himself to pull away from Naruto and he set his face into unemotional mask once more.  
  
"What are you doing here dobe?"  
  
Naruto flinched but tried outwardly to hide his hurt. It seemed that sasuke was already building up his emotional walls once again.  
  
"I came to take you home with me."  
  
"I thought I was just going to return to my parent's household now that I am of age."  
  
Naruto shook his head.  
  
"I can't let you do that Sasuke; you need to stay with me. It's for both your safety and the safety of the village. Itachi was able to get in here once and I really would not like to have to repeat the experience. The doctors have also ordered you to be around someone....who is close to you, so that they can help you adjust."  
  
Naruto blushed at the last sentence.  
  
"I—mean....if you want to go to Sakura- chan's or maybe Kaka—"  
  
Sasuke shook his head, before he sighed.  
  
"I think I'd prefer it if I went with you. You're sure that there's not someway I can't live on my own?"  
  
Naruto shook his head.  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and resided himself to his fate.  
  
"Alright dobe....for now. I don't plan on staying with you forever though."  
  
Naruto let loose a wide grin and he nodded exuberantly.  
  
"Haiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Now how 'bout we go get some ramen?! I'll even pay!"  
  
Sasuke looked at him with a smirk on his face.  
  
"At 11:30?"  
  
Naruto stopped midway in his celebration, as he looked down at his watch with a blank expression.  
  
There on the screen, in glowing numbers, were the numbers 11:35.  
  
Naruto looked back up at Sasuke with teary eyes.  
  
"No.....ramen.......?"  
  
Sasuke shook his head, a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"No ramen."  
  
Naruto began to let loose soft wails, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes and shake his head.  
  
No matter how much greater Naruto's maturity may have developed some things just never changed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
End chapter 1~  
  
An #2 : Ahhhh finished! This was the longest chapter I have ever written to date.....21 pages long....*whistles* you can expect appearances from Shikamaru and Ino in the next chapter....and also a few others....that is if I feel like it.....:P  
  
I'M GOING TO BE GONE FOR THE NEXT WEEK, AS SUCH I WILL NOT BE CAPABLE OF WRITING UP THE SECOND CHAPTER! It may take a few weeks but I'll get it up..... you don't have to worry ^_~  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Feathergurl march, 31st, 2004 


	2. Act 2 Adjustments!

An: chapter 2!!! As promised.....lots of Sasuke/Naruto fluff in this chapter....a hint of angst.....and ramen....... A good dosage of Jiraiya and Tsunade too ^^ Now on with the fic!!!  
  
Character biography #1  
  
Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
  
Origin: hidden leaf, fire country  
  
Rank: 6th hokage  
  
Age: 22  
  
10 years earlier the man was a loud, obnoxious ninja who dreamed of becoming hokage in the future. Due to a tragic situation in the past, Naruto had the evil demon Kyuubi sealed within him. Along with being an orphan, he grew up without any acknowledgement and felt the resentment of the people who of his terrible secret. After acquiring new teammates and an experienced sensei (Kakashi) Naruto grew considerably in both strength and maturity. His infectious personality seems to change and positively influence the people around him. He is genuinely determined to be the greatest ninja in history and works hard to fulfill his goal.  
  
Currently Naruto has become the hokage and is struggling with Sasuke's awakening and also the impending attacks of Orochimaru. Naruto was brought into the office of hokage by Tsunade who felt it best for him to take over due to both his strength of mind and body. He qualified for this position as he had learned 1,010 Justus's and passed the evaluation of the village's council of elders. Naruto's large number of Justus's was gained from his rapid rise through the ninja caste and his 4 year position as squad leader of fire country's strongest anbu squad: 4-a.  
  
Naruto's best friend and confident is Garaa of the hidden sand, (look forward to Garaa's profile) Konohamaru is also one of Naruto's closest friends and the three can sometimes be seen together.  
  
Chapter 2~ adjustments  
  
Sasuke Uchiha was usually a very quiet and reserved person, someone who never really made a fuss or caused a ruckus....but in this case there were certainly exceptions to be made.  
  
For him to wake up in someone's house will little recollection of how he had gotten there...or as to who had taken him there, certainly had the power to make the man flip out..... Especially when his eyes encountered a fuzzy face upon waking.  
  
"NYAA!!"  
  
The scream echoed through the house and Naruto, who was busy in the kitchen, came running up the stairs, jumping two at a time.  
  
"SASUKE!! is everything alri--" the man's words broke off into a sentence, and the sentence quickly gave way to laughter.  
  
"Ah.... So that's what caused the yell..... you met Sakasana, she's harmless Sasuke-completely tame."  
  
Naruto grinned at Sasuke's unsure look, and the man hesitantly reached out to touch the creature's mane.  
  
"She may be a fox sasuke, but she's more loyal then any dog- even Kiba's."  
  
Another unsure look.  
  
"Why the hell do you have a fox?  
  
Naruto gave him an affronted glare.  
  
"Why the hell can't I?"  
  
Heh. Good point.  
  
"It's not normal." Sasuke shot back.  
  
"Well sasuke my friend, she's going to be your roommate. Get used to it."  
  
With that Naruto walked out of the room leaving Sakasana with Sasuke. The man looked back down at the fox and nearly blinked as he noticed that the creature was staring up at him with sparkling eyes.  
  
"How do you put up with him?"  
  
The fox let out a sigh and tilted her head as if to say ' I really don't know.'  
  
"Right, stupid question, well he's not nearly as stupid and loud mouthed as he was.....but still....he's a dobe."  
  
"Yip!yip!" the fox let his lips part in something akin to a smile.  
  
Sasuke shook his head.  
  
"I really do think I've gone insane...talking to a fox....hmph." sasuke muttered as he stood up from the bed.  
  
He left the room in favor of wandering the halls, heading towards the soft sound of humming that was coming from a nearby room. Upon entering his nose quickly became filled with the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs, causing his stomach to roll in hunger and his mouth to water slightly.  
  
Naruto looked up from the stove, his eyebrow rising in over exaggerated shock.  
  
"Ahhh.... he lives."  
  
Sasuke shot him a dark glare.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Naruto simply smiled and went back to the food shaking his head.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't .... it's just so much fun teasing you sasuke-CHAN."  
  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he slowly rubbed the butter knife sitting next to him. It wasn't nearly as sharp as a kunai...but.....  
  
"Not AGAIN. You're still going on about that? Even after 5 mon-10 years?" Sasuke stopped the error in its tracks and looked over at Naruto wanting to gauge the man's reaction at the near fumble of words.  
  
Naruto seemed outwardly untouched but sasuke knew from past experiences that the boy- no man, was able to hide his emotions cleverly. He had probably only gotten better at it too......10 years did a lot to a person, especially under the strain of invasion. Switching tactics Sasuke quickly spoke up.  
  
"So how many troops are we expecting in Orochimaru's forces?"  
  
Naruto looked up from the cutting board in surprise at Sasuke's question. His blue eyes at first seemed light and carefree but they quickly darkened with sorrow.  
  
"Currently..... about 650-700.... and that's with the overtaken villages brought into account. If he was to take over wave country he'd have nearly 800 persons."  
  
Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed before he lightly touched his neck.  
  
"The mark......is it still active?"   
  
Naruto stopped his cutting mid way and the man let out a small sigh.  
  
"Yes and no..... Tsunade sealed your mark not soon after you went into a coma......we may have successfully brought you back from your first overtaking.... but when Orochimaru tried to activate the seal about a year into your hospitalization we knew that we wouldn't stand a chance if he took you over again."  
  
"Tsunade formulated a plan and the seal was blocked with a temporary seal. It hasn't been touched since."  
  
It's amazing how a person can tell so much about another's thoughts and emotions, sasuke reflected. Even the slightest shuffle of fingers or the avoidance of eye contact can show a person's nervousness and hesitation to speak.  
  
Naruto was avoiding Sasuke's eyes and the man let out an annoyed breath at Naruto's tell tale behavior.  
  
"Dobe you're not telling me something. What is it?"  
  
Naruto looked up at sasuke with an unsure look.  
  
"Sas-"  
  
The sharingan user pinned Naruto with a level gaze.  
  
"I deserve to know. Tell me now."  
  
the blonde nodded sharply and placed his knife down on the cutting board.  
  
"Take off your shirt sasuke."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow at Naruto's demand.  
  
"I didn't know you liked me that way, why didn't you say so Naru-CHAN?"  
  
the man let out a little snicker and relished in the bright red color that radiated from Naruto's cheeks.  
  
"Take off your shirt sasuke and then let's see who's laughing."  
  
Naruto winced at his words.  
  
'Why the hell did I have to say that....'  
  
The dark haired man shrugged his shoulders and began pulling off his shirt, not seeing how Naruto looked away with a slight blush on his face.  
  
As the blue fabric of Naruto's extra sleep shirt fell away, Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
Where Sasuke's skin was one pale and untouched, black marks now marred it's perfect surface, shocking the man into silence.  
  
'.....Unclean...these marks of my betrayal......they make me feel so dirty....is this how Itachi felt....after he killed....them all?'   
  
Sasuke looked down at his chest with crazed eyes.  
  
"Must get it off.....off..." the man's hands began to scratch furiously at the skin and Naruto's eyes widened as the man's fingernails left behind harsh, red lines.  
  
" SASUKE! STOP IT!!" Naruto strode forward and attempted to grab Sasuke's hands but was instead punched in the gut.  
  
The blond fell to the ground gasping for breath as he clutched his stomach, wincing slightly as sasuke let out an earth shattering scream.  
  
"Why are you--" Naruto's sentence was cut off once more as sasuke screamed furiously.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!!"  
  
Naruto looked at sasuke with shocked eyes.  
  
"Sasuke? wh--"  
  
Sasuke eyes flared red as he approached Naruto.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO STOP BEING AN IDIOT DOBE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST THINK FOR ONCE?"  
  
Naruto looked at sasuke with tears in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with you?! What are you talking about? Where is the sasuke I know? I know your there sasuke!! Fight it!! I know you can!!!"   
  
Sasuke smacked Naruto hard, sending the man sailing to the floor.  
  
"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOUR ANNOYING VOICE."  
  
Naruto whimpered as the man kicked him harshly in the side.  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT? YOU CHICKEN?? HUH? IS THE LITTLE WITTLE DOBE AFRAID??"  
  
Naruto shook his head as tears streamed down his face.  
  
" I don't want to fight you....because then....I will hurt you.... sasuke...you mean too much to me ....you mean too much to sakura...to kaka- sensei.....I'd never forgive myself...if I caused you pain."  
  
sasuke glared down and spit on Naruto before letting loose a harsh laugh. The sound made Naruto's skin crawl and the blond was starting to become truly frightened.  
  
"LYING WON'T GET YOU ANYWHERE BASTARD! EVERYONE HATES ME!! I'M A MURDER!! I KILLED THEM ALL!!! ITACHI AND I!!! WE KILLED THEM ALL!!"  
  
Naruto shakily tried to raise himself from the floor and was kicked back down, this time held in place by Sasuke's foot. Naruto's body felt like it was burning with pain, why did he feel this way when it was only a few injures...? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the one causing his pain was someone very dear to him.....that thought alone seemed to spike the pain within his body and mind.  
  
Naruto, despite the pain that tore through him, looked up at sasuke with soulful eyes.  
  
" Sasuke.....just because you left us....doesn't mean....we....hate you..."  
  
Naruto's eyes rolled up in the back of his head and the man's body went slack as he finally passed out from the pain. Sasuke's eyes suddenly lost the sharingan as the man looked down at Naruto with wide and shocked eyes.  
  
"What have I done.......?"  
  
Naruto's voice echoed in his head, some of the memories from his earlier years and others from more recent times.  
  
' I don't want to fight you....because then....I will hurt you.... sasuke...you mean too much to me ....you mean too much to sakura...to kaka- sensei.....I'd never forgive myself...if I caused you pain'  
  
' Don't you ever do that again! I couldn't stand it if you got hurt....just because of me...'  
  
'Sasuke bastard!! I'll beat you one day! And even you will have to acknowledge me!'  
  
Sasuke fell to his knees as he crawled over to Naruto's side.  
  
" ....I broke my promise......"  
  
sasuke gently cradled the man to his chest.  
  
' I couldn't........protect you....... from myself.'  
  
~~~~  
  
"Uggggg"  
  
The moan came from a small form strewn among the sheets of a rather large bed. The person was so motionless that one would think the person dead if it wasn't for the gradual rise and fall of their breath. A few seconds after the noise echoed through the room, a small golden head popped up and a pair of blue eyes lazily mapped out the surrounding premises.  
  
"I feel like shit....."   
  
A voice suddenly cut through the silence room, causing the bed ridden man to tense up.  
  
"That is to be....expected."  
  
Naruto slowly turned his head to look at the dark haired man that was slumped up against the wall, shadows covering his eyes. All in all, the site made for a very depressing image.  
  
"Sasuke..... what the hell are you doing over there....?" came the groggy reply.  
  
The heir kept his head bowed and his voice was nearly silent.  
  
"I don't want to get close to you. You'll only get hurt."  
  
Naruto let out a snort.  
  
"Do you really think I give a shit?"  
  
Sasuke finally looked up at the blond with dull eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Naruto let out a small laugh, patting the bed spread as he shakily sat up.  
  
"Come here you asshole."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
Naruto finally snapped.  
  
"Get your ass over here now! That's a direct order from your superior."  
  
Sasuke grudgingly rose from his spot on the floor and slowly walked to Naruto's bed side.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Sasuke stood.  
  
"Sit. Now."  
  
Naruto's bed dipped slightly as sasuke finally settled himself on Naruto's bed.  
  
" ... Do you think I am angry?"  
  
Sasuke avoided Naruto's eyes as he nodded his head.  
  
"Yes....hokage-sama."  
  
Naruto ground his teeth together.  
  
"Don't you dare pull that shit with me . I want you to call me Naruto. Not dobe. Not hokage. NA-RU-TO!"  
  
sasuke nodded his head and the man let out a tired sigh.  
  
"sasuke.....truth be told.... I'm not that angry at all....maybe minorly annoyed but I think I'll get over it."  
  
There was no way he could ever tell sasuke that he had scared him....just by looking at the man it was obvious that he was hating himself for what he had done... how many times had he himself done that? Hated himself for being so different? For jeopardizing his teammates safety? For not being able to protect them?  
  
Naruto tilted his head to one side, reminding sasuke faintly of Sakasana.  
  
"I missed you bastard. I missed our fights, I missed out quarrels and I missed the action that always seemed to follow you."  
  
Sasuke's head snapped up in shock as he stared at Naruto with something akin to disbelief within his eyes.  
  
'He doesn't hate me..... Why?'  
  
"Wha...."  
  
Naruto slowly leaned forward until both of them were eye level.  
  
"I missed YOU Sasuke. No matter what may happen between us- you will always be my friend. I will never give up on you. Even if Orochimaru may take your body over one day, or if you go into coma once more, I will NEVER give up on you. I will always save you from the world. From yourself."  
  
Naruto's eyes blazed with an impassioned fire and sasuke, at that moment, knew that he told nothing but the truth. He was safe and wanted once more.....perhaps....after Itachi was destroyed he really could find a purpose in life......As long as he was wanted. Not for his skills or for his looks.....just for the person that he was.  
  
Sasuke's eyes lost a little bit of their lifelessness and the man let a small smirk curl at his lips.  
  
"Ever the hero."  
  
Naruto grinned.  
  
"Don't you know it."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Dammit!! Not that nail sasuke!! The other one!! Yes!! That one!"  
  
The two occupants of the Uzumaki household were hanging from the eve of the house, busily fixing up the roof which had been somewhat destroyed when Sasuke and Naruto had decided to spar.  
  
"Well I wouldn't even have to be up here dealing with the nails if you hadn't suggested we fight!" Sasuke shot back.  
  
The blond rolled his eyes as he moved his mouth silently to Sasuke's words.  
  
"Me?! You're the one that said you needed to brush up on your skills! Besides it wasn't MY fault that you decided to use the chidori!" the blond let out a long string of cuss words as sasuke suddenly dropped the hammer onto his hand.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! Was that your hand?"  
  
" Goddamit you bastard! What the hell was that for?!"  
  
Sasuke suddenly dropped yet another tool, this one falling suspiciously close to Naruto's other hand.  
  
"Kuso! Are you TRYING to kill me?!"  
  
Both sasuke and Naruto's bickering was cut off as a lazy drawl slowly drifted up to their ears.  
  
"Do you two have to be so loud? So troublesome...."  
  
Naruto's eyes suddenly widened as he looked downwards.  
  
"Shi-shikamaru! i didn't see you there."  
  
Sasuke looked over at Naruto.  
  
"You never do baka."  
  
Naruto glared at sasuke and just as he was opening his mouth to yell at the man, a loud feminine voice cut through the argument.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!! you're awake!!!"  
  
It was Sasuke's turn to look down in surprise as Ino happily waved her arms up at him, showing off her swollen belly for all to see.  
  
"Ino? wha--"  
  
Naruto quickly cut him off.  
  
"Shikamaru and her have been married for a little over a year. She's expecting her first child in late march, nearly two months from now."  
  
Sasuke nodded slightly and looked down at the two with his dark eyes.  
  
"You have my congratulations."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Thank you sasuke-kun!!"  
  
Naruto looked over at sasuke, faint amusement sparkling within his eyes.  
  
"Wow....you actually have some manners. I thought you would just grunt as usual. You know that male dogs also grunt when mating--"  
  
Naruto swung his body in a perfect arc to avoid the hammer that nearly made contact with his skull. The blond landed gracefully on the ground and looked up at sasuke with a small shake of his head.  
  
" Tsk tsk, if I do recall you were just lecturing me on MY temper. Oh how the tables have turned."  
  
The Uchiha heir made a rude gesture to Naruto causing the blond to smile raucously.  
  
Ino looked back and forth between the two and tapped Naruto on the shoulder.  
  
"Ne Naruto, I have two questions."  
  
Naruto tilted his head to indicate he was listening.  
  
"What's with Sasuke's temper?"  
  
Naruto let out a little chuckle as he scratched his head in good humor.  
  
"Ahh he's just going through his monthly cycle."  
  
sasuke let loose a growl as he jumped down from the roof.  
  
"Shut up dobe!!"  
  
Naruto shook his head as he clucked his tongue causing both sasuke and Shikamaru to roll their eyes in irritation.  
  
"I thought I told you to call me Naruto sasuke-CHAN."  
  
"Dobe...." sasuke growled, his fists clenching at his sides.  
  
Ino suddenly tapped Naruto's shoulder once more.  
  
"Ne Naruto....my other question."  
  
"Yes Ino?"  
  
"When's the wedding?"  
  
"NANI??!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!! ME MARRY THIS DOBE?"  
  
Both men suddenly looked from Ino to one another, growling as sparks literally flew between them.  
  
Ino laughed wickedly and Shikamaru groaned as he buried his head in his hands.  
  
"So troublesome....."  
  
~~~~  
  
After things had settled back down and Shikamaru and Ino had retreated back to their own home, the two men sprawled next to one another on the couch, legs and arms tangled in a giant heap.  
  
"She was joking, right?"  
  
" I don't think she was."  
  
Naruto looked over at sasuke with slightly widened eyes.  
  
" Do we...really....?"  
  
"Flirt?" sasuke supplied.  
  
The Uchiha heir seemed to think about it for a little while before he shook his head.  
  
"Nah."  
  
Naruto looked blankly up at the ceiling.  
  
"We were just playing though. Right?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Good."  
  
"....."  
  
"....."  
  
"Anou....well....I'd best get to bed."  
  
Naruto stood up from the couch and sasuke nodded his head.  
  
Just as the blond was turning to leave sasuke spoke up.  
  
" Oi Naruto."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"do you think I'm any better?"  
  
The leader stared back at sasuke with a blank look.  
  
"Better...?"  
  
" Am i.... you know....more attractive and mature then 10 years ago?"  
  
"Oh......ohhhh."  
  
Naruto blushed.  
  
"Well....truthfully Sasuke...you were always ahead of the rest of us when it came to maturity and even though in truth your mind is ten years behind us.... well...and your looks.... um...."  
  
Naruto looked over a slight blush taking presence on his cheeks.  
  
"You're......"  
  
"You're....."  
  
Sasuke smirked at Naruto's uneasiness.  
  
" Yes dobe...?"  
  
" Attractive."  
  
With that the blond very nearly ran from the room, missing the shocked look that crossed Sasuke's face.  
  
"....."  
  
'Did he just.....?'  
  
~~~~  
  
The next day Naruto found himself sitting at his desk studiously ignoring the dark glares sasuke was sending him. The man was still just a tad sore over the way Naruto had woken him up just a few hours previous. The heir it seemed had a particular dislike for cold water so early in the morning.  
  
As to yesterday's events....the conversation shared just the night before was being avoided by both men. Sasuke's previous emotional outbursts had also been avoided for the sake of the uchiha's pride and mental stability.  
  
The tense atmosphere of the room was broken as a large red blur suddenly shot straight towards Naruto, causing sasuke to shoot forward in order to intercept the blur, his kunai clashing with its newfound battle partner.  
  
Sasuke stared in shock as Jiraiya, one of the three great sennin, chuckled raucously into his ear.  
  
"Rather quick there Uchiha, something you want to tell me? Perhaps you and Naruto would be willing to lend me some inspiration for my novel?"  
  
Sasuke quivered slightly as he blushed.  
  
"I don't know what you mean you pervert. You've been here all but 12 seconds and you're already making assumptions. I reacted only because I could let no harm come to the hokage."  
  
Jiraiya let loose another chuckle.  
  
"I didn't mean it , I had only heard a rumor and was testing to see if it was true. It seems it was."  
  
Sasuke stood there in shock, his face glowing red. 'What rumor?!!'  
  
Jiraiya finally pulled back leaving sasuke red and uncomfortable, back turned to naruto in hopes that his blush who not be seen.  
  
The sennin swiftly moved forward and captured Naruto in a firm hug.  
  
" Naruto!!! Gods!! What has it been... two years....? Since I last saw you? You look so much like Yondaime now it's scary!"  
  
Naruto's face turned purple as Jiraiya hugged him tightly.  
  
"Let go Jiraiya!! I.... Can't. Breath!"  
  
Naruto was finally dropped and blond upon his release greedily took in a lungful of air.  
  
"You insensitive bastard! You could of killed me!!"  
  
Jiraiya let out a snort.  
  
"Naruto you big drama queen! You could have killed me easily, but I would not have gone down without a fight for I am the great--"  
  
" Jiraiya!"  
  
Sasuke whimpered as yet another entered the room.  
  
'How the hell am I going to survive this? Dammit! Ever since I've woken up my emotions have been all over the place! I can't even grapple with a blush!'  
  
" Dammit Jiraiya! You set off half the anbu squad! They are RIPPING apart the VILLAGE because they think you are a MEMBER of OROCHIMARU'S ARMY!!"  
  
"Tsunade-koi can't--"  
  
"Don't you KOI me!" the woman, who during her tirade had come dangerously close to Jiraiya, suddenly turned to Naruto a frightening smile on her face.  
  
"Naruto, there's something that we really must talk about."  
  
The blond blinked as the woman's mood rapidly changed gears.  
  
"Oro....?"  
  
Naruto was about to open his mouth and finally reply when Tsunade quickly pushed him into a nearby closet, leaving Jiraiya and sasuke alone.  
  
"..."  
  
"What the hell was that?" the sennin muttered.  
  
Sasuke turned to look at Jiraiya, his blush finally gone.  
  
"why?"   
  
Jiraiya eyes narrowed.  
  
" Why what?"  
  
" Why did you doTHAT?!"  
  
" That....? Oohhhh you mean the little--"  
  
" YES!" sasuke glared furiously at the sennin, death promised within his dark eyes.  
  
" Uchiha.....you've got to understand something. Not soon after you decided to plant your pretty little ass in a coma, Naruto quickly scaled the social latter of the ninja world. He went from chuunin, to Jounin to anbu in the span of about 5 years. Naruto for the last four years has kept the position as the 'squad leader' of team 4-a."  
  
Sasuke looked at Jiraiya with wide eyes.  
  
"4-a??! But that's the--"  
  
"Strongest anbu squad in all of fire country. Yes."  
  
" Naruto seemed to become focused and frighteningly determined after you went into coma. Every day that he wasn't on a mission he was by your bedside. Even your little fan girls couldn't keep up with his record."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"but why would he...."  
  
Jiraiya turned away from sasuke, his voice bitter.  
  
" I don't know, sometimes I wonder why he would still bother to help you after you betrayed the village. HE betrayed me too.. and he hurt people too.....but unlike Naruto....I wasn't able to save him. That's why...."  
  
Jiraiya's fists suddenly clenched.  
  
"Uchiha, listen to me very closely."  
  
The heir's head seemed to waver before he sharply nodded.  
  
"I will."  
  
Jiraiya nodded his head as he steeled himself to speak.  
  
"Orochimaru and the Akatsuki will eventually come for Naruto. Boy- heed my words.... They will stop at nothing, not even Naruto's life, to gain ownership of the Kyuubi's power."  
  
Jiraiya stopped for a moment as he collected his thoughts, continuing on- yet this time in a much softer tone as if to offer the young man some small form of comfort.  
  
"That is why you must never allow your body to be overtaken by Orochimaru.... that is why you must never allow Naruto to be captured. As both the hokage....and your precious person you must see that he is safe."  
  
Sasuke shook his head in denial.  
  
"How....can I do that? I couldn't even protect him.....from myself."   
  
The sennin let out a disgusted scoff.  
  
"Uchiha sasuke......your negative attitude makes me sick. With those kinds of thoughts....you will never avenge your clan. You might as well just give up you hitai-ate head band and your last name."  
  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed and just as he was about to yell at the older man, the Sennin's eyes seemed to become worn and old, losing the anger and strength that had been in them only moments before.  
  
" To be strong sasuke.....to be truly strong....is to admit that you are flawed......to know when to give up and accept your fate...boy......not even I or Tsunade- two people who have seen some of the most horrendous things....can begin to imagine what would happen if they got their hands on Naruto. Would you really be willing to see the one you love be hurt? Even after...... you had already lost so much....?" Jiraiya shook his head and gave sasuke a wry smile.  
  
"Forgive me I'm not making much sense, my mind is becoming slightly muddled with old age.."  
  
Sasuke waved his hand in a dismissing motion.  
  
"..... I hate to admit it....but your right......I ran away once, 16 years ago....I can't afford to do it again....I have to face him.....I have to face myself....For what it's worth I'll protect Naruto with my life...but what you mean......the one I love....I don't love Naruto....I can't...."  
  
Jiraiya looked at sasuke with a steady gaze, his eyes boring into Sasuke's own. As the sennin spoke, Sasuke's inner walls seemed to shake as a wave of emotion shook him to the very core of his soul.  
  
"Why can't you sasuke....? why can't you let yourself find happiness?....Kakashi made the same mistake.....he let Yondaime die not knowing of his love... "  
  
The Sennin's eyes seemed to become distant as he looked out of the room's window. "....both of them are blonde and stubborn...he had the same strength....same kindness.....they're a lot alike....father and son...."  
  
Sasuke just stood and stared, unsure of what to say.  
  
" Jiraiya....you don't mean that the fourth is....."  
  
" Oh he is sasuke.....he is.....You can't tell anyone....not even Naruto....no....not Naruto...not yet...." the Sennin's voice was faint and soft, his entire posture screaming fatigue.  
  
"Jiraiya....are you alright...?"  
  
The sennin seemed to snap out of his thoughts at the question and turned to look at Sasuke, a small grin on his face.  
  
"Just fine kid....just fine."  
  
~~~~  
  
" Dam what the hell is wrong with you babba?!"  
  
Naruto was promptly smacked over the head.  
  
"Naruto," she hissed "I hate to tell you this but Itachi seems to have gotten wind of Sasuke's awakening. He's dead set on getting his brother."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened visibly in the dark room as his hackles rose defensively.  
  
" Why the hell wou--"  
  
" Naruto think about it! He knows how much he means to you...and I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew about your position as hokage.....we need to think up a plan- and fast! What would keep sasuke safe from Itachi?"  
  
Naruto's hands raked through his blond locks and the man racked his brain for possible solutions.  
  
"He's already staying with me.....and as you know there are always anbu surrounding the hokage premises....but I don't want to but his fate in their hands......."  
  
"Dammit I have too much on my plate as it is.....having to keep my position secret from the entire populace is not an easy thing. It takes a lot of chakra to hold your illusion babba!"  
  
Tsunade sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry that you ha--" Naruto quickly cut her off as he suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Would the sexy no jutsu work?! I mean could we disguise him as a woman?"  
  
Tsunade shook her head.  
  
"With someone like Itachi.......he'd recognize his brother's chakra...."  
  
Naruto groaned and smacked his head against his palm.  
  
"Sending him to another country is out of the question.....I don't want to let him out of my sight....."  
  
Tsunade nodded her head as she let out a sigh.  
  
"Have you started his training yet? If you tutor him in some of the anbu level katas.....his sharingan should be able to copy them and store it away.....he'd be able to master the skills faster--"  
  
" your right he would...that is.... if he was actually a master of the sharingan. He never formally finished his training..... And also I've been taking your advice on how to treat him....things aren't going too well. Just the other day he snapped...he was talking...gibberish and ranting on about how he and Itachi.....killed....."  
  
Naruto trailed off as a somber look took place on his face.  
  
"All of his clan was slaughtered and as far as I know there is no one -- wait.....Kakashi!!!"  
  
"Kakashi can train sasuke! If I'm right he should be back in a week...... did you know Konohamaru is on his team?"  
  
Tsunade rolled her eyes, her mind still lolling over the information of Sasuke's current condition.  
  
"Oh yeah I had NO clue......of course I did baka! I was hokage before you........ai ya!"  
  
Naruto gave her a blank look.  
  
"Ai ya....? You speak Chinese?"  
  
Tsunade gave the blond a look of disbelief.  
  
"Never mind....I don't know why I even tried...."  
  
"Wah? Hold on....what do you mean?"  
  
Tsunade ground her teeth together as she promptly shoved Naruto out of the closet.  
  
"serves him right the baka....pissing me off on my monthly cycle."  
  
~~~~  
  
Sasuke and Jiraiya's eyes snapped to the closet as the blue form of Naruto came sailing out of the closet before sliding across the floor ending in a pile at Sasuke's feet. The said man looked down at Naruto with a faintly amused expression, a grin curling at his lips.  
  
"Dobe what are you doing down there?"  
  
"Shufup." Came the garbled response.  
  
The current hokage painfully rose from the ground rubbing his nose which was slightly red.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwww it hurts! Babba I demand that you kiss it better!"  
  
The woman, at the order, looked like she was ready to send Naruto even harder into the ground. It was only when sasuke stepped forward that she backed off and watched the proceedings with a raised eyebrow as Jiraiya simply smirked knowingly.  
  
Sasuke slowly sauntered up to the man and smiled coyly making Naruto blush for a reason he didn't want to approach and wasn't yet ready to acknowledge.  
  
The dark haired Uchiha stepped forward and lightly kissed Naruto's nose causing the Blonde's eyes to widen comically.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!!"  
  
The man just smirked at Naruto and tapped the blonde's nose.  
  
"Naruto...I was kissing it better....don't worry if you want I'll kiss your bruises too...."  
  
The blond blushed and took a large step backward, not liking the sudden implications that the sentence brought.  
  
"N- no it's okay.....REALLY!!"  
  
Sasuke closed his eyes and tilted his head.  
  
"Hmm....if you say so. Well I think I'll head home early, that is if I'm allowed...?"  
  
Naruto blushed as sasuke looked up at him through his dark lashes, his eyes glinting mysteriously in the near dark room.  
  
"Y-yeah..... You can go home......I just need to finish up a few things with these two."  
  
Sasuke nodded his head.  
  
"Alright..... I'll make you some ramen okay Naruto.....?"  
  
"Yeah...." Naruto squeaked before inwardly kicking himself for sounding so weak.  
  
With that sasuke left leaving Naruto alone with the two smirking Sennin.  
  
"Welllllllll Naruto.....I didn't know you were the uke type."  
  
The blonde's eye twitched.  
  
"I will pretend I never heard that....... now my fellow ADULTS....perhaps it is best that we plan on how we are to protect sasuke....and Konohagakure?"  
  
The two's smirks faded as the sennin and Naruto finally sat down to go over various tactical theories and ideas. The three were hunched over Naruto's desk for hours and it was only until Naruto was alone once more that the man suddenly realized sasuke had actually called him Naruto....not dobe....not hokage.....Naruto.  
  
The blonde's eyes widened as he spotted the small box sitting innocently on the open window frame. Walking over to it he slowly opened it to find a bowl of steaming miso ramen within. The man was speechless for a few moments before a smile finally appeared on his face.  
  
He really needed to thank Sasuke for this.....maybe he'd make the man a pile of Onigiri....?  
  
Yes....that would do nicely.....  
  
END CHAPTER 2~  
  
AN: so minna....how did I do? If you were wondering.... Sakasana.... The name is just made up of the initials of team 7......SA: sasuke KA: Kakashi SA: sakura NA: Naruto  
  
Hee hee ^^ I JUST couldn't resist.....I'm not sure if she'll have much of a role in the fic but if you guys want her too I will......  
  
Also....any pairings you'd like me to include?  
  
Until the next chapter!  
  
Feathergurl, April 9th, 2004 


	3. Act 3 The shadow looms closer!

An: @_@ you wouldn't believe how many reviews I got from people..........not that I'm complaining!!! By all means please review!(See the button down at the bottom of the page? give it multiple clicks ^^)  
  
Hum....interesting....it seems that most people liked the Sasuke/Naruto fluff scene so I must be doing something right.... Alright soooo... you finally see Orochimaru in this chapter with a small sighting of Itachi too..... From here I'm not exactly sure but I think things will be picking up faster, meaning there will be a battle VERY soon.  
  
Hmm....oh and you also get some major SasuNaru action in this chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one (I forgot this last time oops .)  
  
Character biography #2  
  
Name: Uchiha sasuke  
  
Origin: hidden leaf, fire country  
  
Rank: chuunin  
  
Age: 23  
  
Sasuke is one of the last two surviving members of the Uchiha clan, possessors of the advanced bloodline ability, Sharingan. Sasuke has sworn vengeance against his brother, Itachi, for supposedly eliminating their clan. Raised as a natural prodigy, sasuke excelled as a shinobi in both talent and skill. But his motivation was and still is, fueled by anger.  
  
His unquestionable good looks have caught the attention of many starry-eyed females who wish to attain his affection, but his mind lies elsewhere.  
  
Sasuke up until recently was in a coma for the last 10 years- a reaction to being severely beaten by Itachi, who is in league with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. Sasuke during his coma induced sleep had no one but the memories of his clan's slaughter and his time with Orochimaru as company. It thought that the memory of Naruto and team 7 kept him sane.  
  
Sasuke is currently staying with Naruto due to both his unstable mentality and also the threat of Itachi and Orochimaru looming even closer to Konohagakure.  
  
Chapter 3~ the shadow creeps closer.  
  
"Naruto...." came the distant voice.  
  
The blond smiled at the voice......it was so.....deep and warm....he could just lie here forever listening to it.  
  
"...Naruto..." it became stronger and Naruto was incapable of breath as the warm feeling of...of...something... poured over him, making him feel renewed and loved.  
  
The blank dreamland of Naruto's mind suddenly exploded in a flash of bright light as a figure slowly became visible. The blond gasped at who he saw before him. A face that had been carved within the hokage monument and all of Konohagakure's people was facing him in flesh and blood, a small smile curling at the man's lips.  
  
Yondaime stood before Naruto in all his glory, his trademark blue eyes staring back into Naruto's near replicas. It was only when the man finally began to move that Naruto noticed just how similar they were. Yondaime's hair was the same shade as Naruto's and his eyes held the same determination within them as the young man.  
  
"You....why are you here?"  
  
The late hokage let out another small smile, his eyes nothing but patient.  
  
"Naruto.....I have come to judge you. Not in the physical sense but in a spiritual one. The times ahead of you are unstable, and the tides of fate are beginning to cast out their nets and have already drawn you.....your future." The man stared deep into Naruto's eyes as his hands came out to touch Naruto's cheeks softly.  
  
"Forgive me for sealing it within you. If I had known that the village would only resent you.....and not see what you were sacrificing....I would have just killed it."  
  
Naruto shook his head a small grin on his face.  
  
"I used to hate it....the resentment....the loneliness.....but on the days when I think back of what I went through..... I always feel so strong. I grew up not knowing the love of my parents.....and that has made all my moments with Sasuke, Sakura.....Konohamaru.....and all I love even sweeter. I am at peace with the Kyuubi....he's not that bad. Even though there are moments where we don't get along, I know that he would rather die then let me get hurt. You could say he's grown attached......"  
  
The Yondaime's eyes sparkled and the man had to use one of his hands to cover the grin that was spreading across his face.  
  
"I'm glad Naruto...and.....you have felt the love of your parents. Your mother.....she wanted to meet you when I came down....but well...."  
  
He trailed off his eyes radiating sorrow.  
  
Naruto looked at the man before him in shock.  
  
"You.....you know my mother?"  
  
Yondaime nodded and smoothed out Naruto's brow, his touch light and almost surreal.  
  
"I know your mother......and I—"  
  
"Do you know my father?!" Naruto's eyes were desperate.  
  
Yondaime looked down at Naruto his mouth set into a sad smile.  
  
"Yes I know him..... Naruto.....I'm your father."  
  
The man looked at him with disbelief.  
  
"No.....no.....there is....you can't be...you can't be...."  
  
Yondaime flinched at Naruto's words.  
  
"Naruto......I really am your father.....listen to me....," Yondaime crouched down to Naruto's spot on the floor before speaking once more, "all those years ago....when the Kyuubi no youko was attacking our village, your mother had just died giving birth to you. As your father I thought it best that you rather be seen as the village's hero then just an orphan left alone in the world from the senseless slaughter. I knew that the battle would claim my life and Jiraiya will even tell you....well......" the blond man moved to stand but Naruto's hand shot up to grab his shirt.  
  
".....You.....really mean it?"  
  
Yondaime nodded his head as he ran his hands through Naruto's blond locks.  
  
"Forgive me......not even I knew that they would treat the son of the late hokage with such malice. I wanted the best for you....and it seems that I failed at that, that I failed at being a good parent."  
  
Naruto shook his head.  
  
"What do you call this? You've just quelled a fear of 21 years, I call that pretty good parentage.......I always thought that perhaps I wasn't an orphan.....that my parents had actually abandoned me......."  
  
Yondaime clutched Naruto's body in a strong grip.  
  
"How could you think such a thing? No one would ever be dumb enough to abandon such a strong, smart boy like you. Your mother and I are so very proud of you Naruto....though we have begun to question your taste in....partners. That Uchiha boy is quite crazed if you ask me.....hot but crazed.... "  
  
Naruto blushed and smacked his father's arm.  
  
"Dadddddddddddd! He is has a lot of problems....and Orochimaru isn't helping matters with the mark....I'm going to have to figure something out......I have no clue what I'll do but I'll figure something out......"  
  
"I see...." Naruto's father suddenly shot Naruto a sly look.  
  
"So you don't deny that you like him?"  
  
Naruto right then and there wanted nothing but to die from humiliation.  
  
"Dadddddddddddd!!! Why are you trying to embarrassing me so much!?"  
  
The Yondaime let loose a cheeky grin.  
  
"I'm simply making up for lost time."  
  
Naruto glared.  
  
Yondaime smiled.  
  
"Why do you like him anyway?"  
  
Naruto looked away from his father a small blush on his face.  
  
"Well....that's the thing....I'm still trying to figure out if I actually do like him.....but....I'm pretty sure that I do....I mean this is kind of how I felt with sakura-chan......"  
  
The older man nodded as thoughtful look appeared on his face.  
  
"If you actually DO like him, then why do you?"  
  
Naruto smiled softly.  
  
"Lots of reasons.....when he's not being a complete stick in the mud I love it how he teases me and I'm actually able to goad him on. I love it when he's completely into a book and he blows the bangs out of his eyes before reading on. I love his skin... I love his eyes...I love his damable attitude when we disagree on something and he just has to be in control. I love his smiles and I love it when he acknowledges me as "Naruto" not hokage...not dobe....just Naruto...."  
  
The Yondaime's shoulders shook and he held his laughter in. The faint snickers that did escape broke Naruto's dazed daydreaming and the young man looked at his father with disbelief.  
  
"What's so funny huh? You asked—"  
  
The older man couldn't help it any longer and he just burst out into loud laughter. When the man's laughter finally did recede Naruto was looking at him with unamused eyes.  
  
"Naru-chan.......you don't need to wonder if you like him anymore.....you're DEFINATELY in love......."  
  
The young man's eyes widened in shock and his cheeks turned a rich cherry red.  
  
'I'm in love.....and with sasuke.....?'  
  
The boy was about to deny it.... but when he really thought about it....the past month with sasuke had been one of the happiest in his life. For the first time in 10 years Naruto had been able to smile without sadness, and his heart was lightening with each passing day.  
  
The question was.....was sasuke finally healing or had each smile been a clever trick to fool Naruto? To manipulate his emotions and then hurt him deeply?  
  
Yondaime shook his head as the tell tale emotions crossed his son's face.  
  
"Naru-chan listen to me.....I don't know exactly what sasuke feels but I know that whatever he is feeling is genuine. I don't....I'm not sure if you should tell him about your feelings quite yet....his mind is still unstable and to tell him something like this without knowing if he returns your affections could be dangerous. Do you understand?"  
  
Naruto nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah I do......but....."  
  
Yondaime shook his head.  
  
"It'll hurt Naruto....but it is better to be able to be his friend then nothing at all....at least until the war within his mind is resolved....."  
  
Naruto nodded his head as he let out a sigh.  
  
"Oh...look at the time....I'm afraid I have to leave you now naru-chan..."  
  
Naruto shook his head.  
  
"No! Please don't leave me—"  
  
Yondaime gently stroked Naruto's cheek.  
  
"Shhhhh, don't you worry. You'll see me again.....I'll always be here in your heart."  
  
Yondaime smiled softly and his form was beginning to fade.  
  
"You passed the test Naruto....."  
  
His touches were beginning to fade....and the loss of feeling tore at Naruto's heart.  
  
"Don't leave me...."  
  
Yondaime just smiled sadly and whispered to Naruto one last word of advice before he finally disappeared.  
  
"Ask Jiraiya....tell him that I visited you tonight, he will know what to do. Remember Naruto.....your mother and I....we're proud of you....."  
  
As Naruto's dream began to fade another voice cut through his mind and Naruto wanted nothing more then to break down and cry.  
  
"Naruto....."  
  
"Naruto...."  
  
"NARUTO!!!"  
  
The said boy woke with a start, his face wet with tears. Sasuke was shaking his shoulders roughly and his eyes held something akin to worry in their depths.  
  
"Sasuke....?" Came the groggy reply  
  
"Yeah....it's me....you were having a nightmare.....I couldn't sleep with all your yells."  
  
Translation: sasuke was worried shitless over Naruto.  
  
The blond smiled at the man weakly, their closeness finally registering in his mind.  
  
"I'm fine sasuke......I just.....I don't think you'd believe me if I told you...."  
  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Try me."  
  
Naruto looked down at his bed spread, unsure of how to put it.  
  
"In my dream.....it was all dark and then suddenly there was this bright light and Yondaime appeared before me.....and we talked.....he told me..." Naruto choked on his tears as his shoulders lightly shook.  
  
"He told me....that he was my father."  
  
Sasuke let out a breath.  
  
"Is that all dobe? Gods.......you had me worried—" Sasuke's eyes widened at the confession and he inwardly kicked himself.  
  
Naruto's head rose up with surprise and he looked at sasuke with wide eyes before laughing softly.  
  
The look of mortification on Sasuke's face was just too funny.  
  
"Awww sasuke....I didn't know you cared."  
  
Sasuke glared at Naruto.  
  
"I- I don't!" the man's voice came out cracked and squeaky sending Naruto into another bout of laughter.  
  
"Sasuke......" Naruto finally said after he had regained his composure and had wiped away his tears of mirth.  
  
".....there's nothing wrong about being worried about a person. Believe me...."  
  
Sasuke shook his head.  
  
"I...really wasn't worried—"  
  
Naruto gave sasuke an amused smirk.  
  
"Sasuke.....you're lying through your teeth."  
  
The Uchiha opened his mouth to retort and found that for the first time in his life he had no scathing reply to shoot back at the blond. It seemed lately that a lot of things involving Naruto were firsts.....hmph.  
  
Sasuke decided to lick his wound rather then further incur the wrath of Naruto's wit.  
  
There were both up and downs to Naruto's new appearance...  
  
'Unfortunately it also happened to come with a fully matured mind....damn.'  
  
~~~~  
  
"Oi Garaa, pass the stack on your right."  
  
The sand Nin grunted and did as asked before going back to his elevated crunches, his knees swung over the bar next to Naruto's desk.  
  
"Naruto.....*huff* how did the meeting *huff* with Jiraiya and Tsunade go? I heard from Temari *huff* that the anbu were *huff* swarming all over the village."  
  
Naruto let out a small laugh.  
  
"I don't know how he did it but Jiraiya somehow managed to convince the anbu squad that he was a member of Orochimaru's army. Luckily he sorted everything out otherwise I would've had to have my replica of Tsunade in a 2 hour meeting with the squad leader and the paper work level would be even greater right now."  
  
Garaa snorted as he swung his body off the bar and landed tactfully on his feet.  
  
"And I still would have been the one helping you sort it all out."  
  
Naruto stopped to think a moment before he nodded his head.  
  
"True, but think about it Garaa you get time to see me."  
  
The sand Nin was thoroughly amused.  
  
"I see enough of you as it is."  
  
Naruto made a dramatic gasp as he moved the finished papers.  
  
"Woe is my heart! My most dear friend has denied our unbreakable bond *sob*."  
  
Garaa promptly whacked Naruto over the head.  
  
"Quit being a baka."  
  
"You know you love me."  
  
Garaa simply glared.  
  
"Don't push it Uzumaki."  
  
Naruto stuck out his tongue, inwardly laughing as Garaa's eyes narrowed.  
  
"If you don't stick that back where it belongs I might just let shukaku have free access to those finished papers of yours. He's been hungry lately and I've been trying to get him on a diet- blood can't be at all healthy...but I do love to see it run......"  
  
Naruto didn't know weather to be afraid for his papers or for himself.  
  
"I hate to break this lovely flirt fest, but it's time for Naruto to come home."  
  
Sasuke walked into the room, his eyes icy and cold as he looked at Garaa. Naruto's looked at Sasuke in confusion, not understanding why the man was acting so cold towards Garaa.  
  
Garaa's eyes narrowed like Sasuke's and sparks could literally be seen between the two. Garaa suddenly smirked and he stepped backwards showing his resignation.  
  
'So Uchiha is jealous....you can have him. He's my friend nothing more.'  
  
"He's all yours."  
  
With that he left the office, leaving behind a severely confused Naruto and an angered Sasuke.  
  
Naruto looked at Garaa's retreating back and then at Sasuke one thought running through his head.  
  
'What the hell was that?'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The horse raced on at a fast pace, its hooves clattering against the ground, every once in awhile letting out long puffs of air to show its exhaustion. The rider sitting atop of the horse wore a black cloak with red clouds printed across its surface, the man's blood red eyes scanning the barren land of wind country. The rider's hair was long and held back in a ponytail, and the bangs framing his face were tossed roughly around as the wind blew through them.  
  
Uchiha Itachi smirked as a black fort finally came into view, its walls large and imposing against the surrounding sand. The fort was located exactly where the hidden sand village had once stood, surrounded by the deadly desert making it nearly impenetrable.  
  
Itachi never faltered once as he rode straight for the gates, taking extra care to keep a strong hold on the horse showing it who was in control. The gates which were still closed suddenly began to open as the watch guards finally identified him.  
  
Through the streets he rode, heading straight for the building centered in the middle of the fort like town. As soon as he reached the building he promptly dismounted and tied the horse off at a post, entering into the building and passing by the anbu guards who bowed to him in mandatory respect.  
  
His foot steps were near silent as he walked down the main corridor passing by many rooms before he eventually came to a large wooden door that was intricately carved with snakes and the sign of the Uchiha clan.  
  
The door opened on it's own at Itachi raised an eyebrow at the action.  
  
"You learned how to open the door with your chakra.....interesting."  
  
Orochimaru turned to Itachi a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Ahhhh my partner...." The words came out like a hiss and it was a wonder that Itachi never once shivered at the sound.  
  
"I bring news from the camp positioned in wave country."  
  
"And?"  
  
"The delegates left early in the month and only returned an eve ago. Apparently they struck up a deal with the new hokage of Konohagakure, forming an alliance between the two countries. They know of our plan."  
  
Orochimaru's eyes snapped to Itachi once more.  
  
"They have a new one? Tsunade died?"  
  
Itachi shook his head.  
  
"No. She is still alive....she only stepped down and let the village elders judge the boy."  
  
"Boy.....?"  
  
Itachi smirked.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto. He shows surprising aptitude, he scaled the shinobi ladder with ease and was the leader of the anbu squad 4-a, for nearly four years....My brother has also awoken and Uzumaki is currently taking care of him."  
  
Orochimaru's eyes glinted as a sickening evil smile spread across his face.  
  
"So the final pawns are in position. You must be so happy your little brother is finally awake, I know I am."  
  
Itachi let loose a little chuckle.  
  
"Yes my foolish little brother will finally become a true shinobi with the help of Naruto.... that much I am sure of .....And then......the reckoning day will finally come."  
  
"Uzumaki will be ours and my little brother...heh..... He will be forced to watch as all that he holds dear in his heart is destroyed before his very eyes."  
  
Itachi let a small grin curl at his lips as the memory of his brother's tormented face began to fill his mind.  
  
"Itachi.....perhaps it is time we retire. After all....we attack wave country in a week and with you heading out with the Akatsuki.....it will be quite a while before we see one another again."  
  
Itachi let out a chuckle as Orochimaru's arms wrapped around him.  
  
"How right you are koi....how right you are...."  
  
'Prepare yourself sasuke.....the day to prove that you are worthy of the Uchiha name is drawing near.....the shinobi world as you know it will soon fall and your love will be no more....he will only be a shell housing the soul of the Kyuubi no youko. Enjoy the peace while you can. It will be the last you ever see.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Nya!!!!! That was dirty sasuke!!! Did you have to switch my toothpaste with rice porridge?!"  
  
Naruto promptly leaned over his sink and spat out the mouthwash and water he had gulped down in a desperate attempt to get rid of the bland, and faintly coarse taste of rice porridge that filled his mouth.  
  
Sasuke smirked and nodded his head.  
  
"Yes I'm afraid I had too.....I didn't like being woken up with cold water and you didn't like waking up with the taste of your most disliked food. I was simply RETURNING THE FAVOR."  
  
Naruto glared at sasuke while giving him a faintly indignant look.  
  
"That was two weeks ago!! You decided to get revenge for that now?"  
  
Sasuke just smirked and shook his finger at Naruto.  
  
"Any good shinobi is willing to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. If I do remember correctly Kakashi-sensei also told you in the very beginning that letting your guard down and keeping your back open for enemies to attack was very poor Ninjutsu."  
  
Sasuke who was feeling very proud of himself fell all the more harder when Naruto promptly knocked him off his high horse.  
  
"Well sasuke you might want to check your drawers. Then after you've done that come to me and tell me what you really think of that phrase neh?"  
  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he looked at Naruto with apparent mistrust.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Naruto smiled widely.  
  
"Oh nothing much....just RETURNED THE FAVOR for the clothes you ruined yesterday. Might I add that being dunked by a bucket of syrup was a highly invigorating experience?" Naruto said this in a highly sweet voice and sasuke repressed the urge to cringe.  
  
The Uchiha very nearly ran from the room, leaving Naruto chuckling as he casually raked his hands through his hair.  
  
The door upstairs was slammed aside and Naruto paused to listen as the drawers were finally opened.  
  
"Ahhhhh now here we go....1....2-"  
  
"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! UZUMAKI YOU ARE DEAD!"  
  
"....3."  
  
Naruto smiled..... How sweet that sounded to his ears.  
  
"COME AND GET IT UCHIHA!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT!!"  
  
Naruto giggled insanely, as he ran quickly out the front door. It was too bad that he had to use the entire tub of Miso paste to dirty Sasuke's clothes.  
  
~~~~  
  
Sasuke growled as he scourged the city for Naruto.  
  
'When I get my hands on him.........I don't care how much I care for him he is—'  
  
'Wait....care for him?!! Calm down sasuke.......I am an avenger.....and an avenger has no need for....for.......ARG!'  
  
Now sasuke wanted even more to find Naruto so that he could vent his frustration on the blond. A sparing session with Naruto was sounding particularly good right now.  
  
As the sasuke jumped from the rooftops his mind raced with memories of the past ... as he relived all his memories the young man was almost able to believe he was 13 once more.  
  
He hadn't been in a coma for ten years.  
  
He didn't have these strange feelings for Naruto.  
  
He didn't have the constant strain of the mark on his shoulder.  
  
He didn't need to fight his emotions every moment because he had none.  
  
He had never joined Orochimaru's forces.  
  
And he had never hurt Naruto...  
  
Sasuke's pace slowed down as he found himself in the clearing where team 7 had met only 10 years previous. He looked around the clearing with a sad regret, the fact that he had missed out on so much finally setting in. At that moment he was willing to give up anything just to be able to go back in time and share those few precious years with his team.  
  
The heir walked over to a tree that had multiple cuts on it and somehow the man was able to remember exactly who had made each cut. The marks still looked like they had been made only yesterday.  
  
"It makes you ponder doesn't it?"  
  
Sasuke looked up in surprise as he saw Naruto sitting in a tree looking out at the nearby bridge.  
  
"You wish it hadn't happened. That you had been here with us."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened.  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
Naruto looked down at the Uchiha with sad eyes.  
  
"I had a lot of time to think about it over the years. Between that I also wished the same thing, I wished that you had been here with sakura-chan and myself. Kakashi- sensei.... after sakura and I finally graduated from his team he quit being a teacher out of the guilt he felt for not being able to stop you."  
  
"Some days I just sat at home staring out of the window thinking of each battle we had gone through... and it was then that I realized just how different they were from the assassinations that I faced nearly every night. We had fought for nothing but a stupid rivalry that quickly disintegrated after you went out in search of Orochimaru. All we had left between us was hatred."  
  
Sasuke looked down in shame, suddenly feeling like the 13 year old he secretly still was.  
  
"Sasuke.....I won't lie to you when I say that it was painful, these memories of the past.... They ate away at my mind and all I could think of was how I only wished I had been able to stop you from going....that I had been able to save you from Orochimaru. That was what caused the fire to burn within side of me....the regret of your absence....it fueled me on and I was able to steel my body and mind to becoming the perfect ninja. I wanted to make you proud, I wanted to bring your memory honor in the smallest way I could. By being the best for both you and myself."  
  
Sasuke's shoulders shook as he forced the sobs back.  
  
"Naruto.....I don't deserve that kind of honor.....I don't deserve to be your friend. I was a stupid headstrong kid.....I STILL AM......I'm a kid trapped within an adult's body. There are times when I'm suddenly reminded that I'm not truly an adult and every time it's like a slap to the face."  
  
Naruto jumped down from the tree and walked over to sasuke, looming over the slightly shorter man.  
  
"Sasuke..... you stupid bastard. You've always been more mature then the rest of us. You're an adult in every sense of the word. Don't keep lingering on the past. Live each day like it's your last and keep looking forward to the future. Make NEW memories....."  
  
Sasuke was caught off guard as Naruto suddenly swept him up into a hug.  
  
"Don't cry sasuke..."  
  
Naruto lightly stroked Sasuke's hair and the man was only able to bury his head into Naruto's blue robes as he let himself be surrounded by Naruto's flesh, by his presence, by his gentle touch.  
  
The two just stood there in the clearing for what seemed like ages, neither willing to speak both fearing that the two would have to go on with life, never again being able to feel such comfort.  
  
Naruto closed his eyes and soaked up the warmth of Sasuke's body, purring in contentment. There was a muffled noise coming from his chest and the blond blinked as he looked down at sasuke whose shoulders were now shaking.  
  
'Oh gods! Sasuke's crying....did I do something wrong?!'  
  
"S-sasuke? Don't cry did—"  
  
Sasuke lifted his head up to look at Naruto and the leader's eyes widened at the site of the man chuckling, his eyes bright and his lips turned up in a small smirk.  
  
"Sasuke....... You're laughing..." Naruto breathed, his eyes eagerly taking in the man's beautiful laugh and sparkling eyes.  
  
"Naruto....... Just being with you.... heh...... I would have been proud of you even if you hadn't become the perfect ninja. I liked you just the way you were. To tell you the truth I find your loud mouth antics rather endearing albeit a bit annoying to...."  
  
Naruto's eyebrow raised, still shocked at this new sasuke.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"It is." Sasuke leaned forward until both his and Naruto's breaths intermingled. The blonde's heart rate sped up at the close proximity and he looked down at Sasuke's full lips before looking into the man's half lidded eyes.  
  
"Sasuke what—"  
  
Naruto's words were cut off as his lips were softly claimed by Sasuke's own. The blond was stunned as the man finally pulled back, his lips set into a small grin.  
  
"I win dobe."  
  
"Win...?" came Naruto's dazed response.  
  
"Win. Call it payback for your earlier transgressions."  
  
Sasuke smirked as Naruto's eyes narrowed and the blond growled deep in his throat.  
  
"That was dirty."  
  
Sasuke leaned in once more and Naruto leaned back.  
  
'What the hell is he doing....?'  
  
"That's not the only thing dirty that I plan on doing."  
  
'Oh......well that's it....I'm officially screwed.'  
  
"Anou sa, anou sa! Sasuke what the hell are you doing?" Naruto nearly yelled.  
  
Sasuke pulled back suddenly as if realizing just what it was he was doing.  
  
"I-I'm sorry...." With that the man ran off into the forest, ignoring Naruto's yells for him to stop.  
  
'Dammit....I'm such a fool.....'  
  
"SASUKE!!! MATTE!!! WAIT GODDAMIT!!! COME BACK HERE!!"  
  
"SASUKE!!!!!....Sasuke......." Naruto trailed off his voice cracking.  
  
'I'm such an idiot.....I pushed him away.....baka.....baka Naruto....'  
  
~~~  
  
It was with a heavy heart that Naruto finally returned home, he had searched all over the forest for sasuke but the man was nowhere to be found.  
  
'He'll come back home eventually....but I can't help but worry.....with Itachi.....and goddamit.....could I have been anymore of an idiot!?'  
  
Naruto slammed his fist against the wall.  
  
"Dammit.....will I ever be able to tell you how I feel sasuke??"  
  
Naruto sighed as he slumped to the floor, his head pressed against the cool wall.  
  
'I'll wait for you sasuke......and then when you get home I'll make things right again. I promise.'  
  
With that Naruto closed his eyes as he let himself succumb to the sweet, numb feeling of sleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It was nearly one in the morning when the Uchiha heir finally returned home. As he opened the front door his quiet entrance was somewhat ruined when the door hit a body causing the person to start awake and snap their head in the direction of the door.  
  
"Hello Sasuke...." Came Naruto's quiet greeting.  
  
The heir remained silent and avoided looking at the other man.  
  
Naruto tilted his head to Sasuke as he continued talking.  
  
"You know earlier I never got to tell you.....but.... it meant a lot what you said. If you'd let me....I'd like it if you'd let me in like you did back there."  
  
Sasuke looked at him with shadowed eyes.  
  
"What your asking I- I just can't do it Naruto.....you'll—"  
  
"Hurt you?" Naruto finished his voice low and his eyes strangely calm.  
  
"You're right I might....but you know as well as I do sasuke that no one is able to go through life without feeling some sort of pain whether it be physical or emotional. I'd never hurt you on purpose, but I need you to let me in if I'm to heal your soul."  
  
"You can't heal it. It's not broken."  
  
"Sasuke.....after holding in your emotions for so long you've lost the ability to express your feelings and you've grown hard from the hatred of Itachi. But underneath that hardness there are fractures. You can't go on like this anymore."  
  
Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"Shut up....I don't need anyone. I don't need YOU. I am an avenger and I will not fail in my quest."  
  
Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, his lips pursed in an angry frown.  
  
"With your current level of skill? Stop acting like a spoiled brat." sasuke could only stop and stare in disbelief as the words shot from Naruto's mouth.  
  
"Sasuke.....you have an affinity for trying to do things all on your own. It's time for teamwork; you need to let it go.....you need to let me help you."  
  
Sasuke opened his mouth before shutting it with an audible click.  
  
"So....you're not angry about earlier....?"  
  
Naruto shook his head a small smile taking root at his lips.  
  
"No.....but I still think you kiss like a girl....even after 10 years you haven't gotten any better."  
  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Like you could to any better!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Naruto said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
For about 3 seconds Naruto disappeared before he suddenly reappeared in front of sasuke as he swooped in to kiss the man passionately.  
  
Sasuke was hard-pressed not to moan as the blond rubbed his tongue against his own in an erotic dance, his hands gliding all over his body. Yet as soon as Naruto had come he had gone and the man was soon sitting back in his position on the floor, his arms and legs crossed over once more and looking as if he had never moved.  
  
Sasuke stared straight ahead his mind still reeling from the gravity defying kiss.  
  
'Damn....I didn't think he was going to try and prove me wrong.....but he was right......he does kiss better.....'  
  
Sasuke blinked and slowly turned to look at Naruto.  
  
"Fine. You win....but...."  
  
Naruto who was looking like he had just been given the greatest compliment leaned back and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"But....?"  
  
Sasuke grinned.  
  
"I don't think I was able to tell the difference between my kiss and yours perhaps if I was to have one more....." sasuke trailed off as an evil glint arose in his eye. Naruto blushed and began scooting backwards to the stairs.  
  
"W-woah.....sasuke are you sure you're feeling all right? I mean this is the DOBE you're talking to—"  
  
Sasuke nodded his head as he let out a small "hmmm"  
  
"You know what Naruto? You're right...... seeing as how you screw up so much it'll probably take ten kisses alone to tell the difference. Ten it is then."  
  
Naruto blanched at the words and the man began to shakily crawl up the stairs backward, not letting sasuke out of his sight.  
  
'Shit......well I can 'kiss' my secret feelings good bye—literally.'  
  
Sasuke smirked as he advanced on Naruto.  
  
He was going to enjoy the hell out of this. Watching Naruto squirm and blush was just too much fun.  
  
Yup.  
  
It was official.  
  
He was hooked.  
  
END CHAPTER 3~  
  
AN: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wadda think? I was uber excited to be doing this chapter though I think it turned out horribly.....bleh.... so as I asked LAST TIME:  
  
Are there any other pairings you would like me to include in the story?!  
  
Oh and please look forward to the next chapter as you will have Garaa's biography and Sakura's first appearance!  
  
Before I leave I would like to thank these reviewers and ESPECIALLY Ookima, one of my MOST favorite authors, for reviewing my humble story..... T.T  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Xxphatxbaybeexx  
  
Tryster  
  
mabaroshi16  
  
kodoku no ookami  
  
Snarfburgalar  
  
silverxwings144  
  
animeman1  
  
and Yudi  
  
YOU GUYS ROCK!! ^^  
  
Feathergurl, April 11, 2004 


	4. Act 4 unknown struggles!

" AN: I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. I had so many ideas and plots going through my head for this chapter.....tsk tsk, but sadly I couldn't put them all in..... I hope you enjoy chapter four and as promised- Garaa's profile!  
  
WARNING FOR CHRISTINE SEO: Don't read this chapter's beginning because there is major Sasuke/Naruto stuff!!!  
  
Name: Garra  
  
Origin: hidden sand, wind country (now part of the Orochimaru Empire)  
  
Age- 22  
  
To become the ultimate ninja, the sand spirit, Shukaku a raccoon demon, was attached to him at birth by his father the Kazekage. Garaa was raised to be the hidden sand's trump card, but the sand spirit within him is far too uncontrollable and has become a threat to the village itself. The hatred that was directed at him and the countless assassination attempts on his life made Garra feel as if his sole purpose in life was to kill. As long as there were people to kill he believed that his reason for existence would continue. In battle Garra is a living weapon capable of causing devastation with his numerous sand attacks. Calm in most situations, the demon occasionally awakens and hungers for destruction.  
  
Garra fled wind country with his only remaining relative- Temari, coming to Konoha despite the struggles of the Shukaku within him. Garra may at times be a cold and cruel person but when he is with Naruto he more at ease. Naruto is Garaa's only friend and one of the closest people to him.  
  
Chapter 4~ unknown struggles!  
  
Naruto inwardly hissed as Sasuke advanced on him in little time, and the blond, in a desperate attempt to keep the distance between him and Sasuke, quickly transported himself to another part of the estate.  
  
The Uchiha was left alone in the entrance hall, choking, as he frantically waved away a large cloud of chakra smoke left over from Naruto's jutsu.  
  
'Dammit! Where the hell did he go?! I can't wait any longer....I can't let this sidetrack me. I need to find him......'  
  
The man vocally sighed at his thoughts. 10 years ago he would never of thought such things....he wouldn't even be in this situation, let alone have kissed Naruto.....  
  
The man inwardly cursed the blond for being so desirable.  
  
"Dobe.... Ready or not here I come."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto let out a relieved sigh as he slumped against his bedroom door. Sasuke would never expect him to hide in such an obvious place, and Naruto could only hope that the man wouldn't turn to his sharingan as a last resort.... otherwise, he'd be found in an instant.  
  
While the house was large, it wouldn't stop a skilled shinobi like Sasuke from finding him. He'd be caught eventually.... but this way the blond was at least able to collect his jumbled thoughts.  
  
It was obvious that Sasuke had no problems with kissing him, and the Uchiha had even hinted towards wanting more. Things, it seemed, had gotten overly complicated.  
  
'What possessed him to kiss me in the first place?'  
  
Naruto groaned as he suddenly remembered the hot kisses. He could still FEEL Sasuke's warmth on his lips, and the tingling sensation in his stomach wouldn't go away. Naruto mentally snapped down on those thoughts as he felt a familiar warmness rising in his loins, due to the memories.  
  
'Sasuke.....'  
  
Warm pliable lips.....  
  
That dammable smirk.......  
  
And that hot, wet tongue......  
  
Naruto growled in frustration.  
  
"FUCKING UCHIHA!!! DAM YOU!!!!! AGGGGGGG!!! WILL I NEVER BE RID OF YOUR SEXY ASS?!!"  
  
The door was suddenly slammed open, as a smirking Sasuke appeared on the threshold, his eyes glowing a brilliant shade of red.  
  
'Shit....someone kill me now.'  
  
Naruto inwardly kicked himself for his stupidity. The blond at that moment, found the wall looking particularly good for slamming his head against its surface. Maybe he'd be knocked out or better yet killed.....anything to avoid the confrontation that was about to take place.  
  
"Sexy am I?"  
  
Naruto's eyes widened before he backed up, his eyes frantically scanning the room.  
  
'How do I get myself into these messes?! Calm...I need to stay calm....now think.....come on Uzumaki.....how the hell do you get your ass out of this one?!'  
  
Sasuke's lips curved into a teasing smirk as the man followed Naruto's eyes.  
  
"Uh-uh.....you're not leaving again. You started this and now you're going to have to finish it."  
  
Naruto gulped. Sasuke seemed to be handling this VERY well....not to mention the man's words caused him to feel like an academy student all over again.  
  
'Hokage help me....wait.....I'M hokage! I don't need to let Sasuke intimidate me!'  
  
Naruto suddenly let loose a vulpine grin and his stance once again regained its confidence as he stood tall and proud, his hands coming to rest on his hips.  
  
"MY actions? I do believe it was you who kissed me first....shouldn't you be the one facing the con—"  
  
Naruto was cut off as Sasuke suddenly used his inhuman speed to pin the man to the bed, his lips promptly covering Naruto's. The Uchiha's teeth and tongue viciously attacked the blonde's mouth and the man could only moan as Sasuke caused a wave of heat and desire to rise up within him.  
  
Naruto's hand rose up to touch Sasuke's back but quickly fell limp as the man slowly began caressing the roof of his mouth while at the same time, tenderly sucking on his tongue.  
  
The two after what seemed an eternity pulled back and looked at one another as they panted from the intensity of the kiss. Naruto, who was the first to gain semi control over his breath, let out a groan.  
  
"Sasuke....you've got to stop doing that......we can't......"  
  
Sasuke growled as he pinned Naruto's hips to the bed with his own, causing the blond to wantonly arch his back as a shot of arousal ripped through his body.  
  
"Why can't we? The past month...." Sasuke let out a shaky breath.  
  
"You've caused me.... To feel so many things...... Dobe........ The first time I tried to raise up my emotional barriers you kicked them down, over and over in succession...."  
  
Sasuke trailed off as a light blush began to rise in his cheeks, and the Uchiha embarrassed for what he was about to say, continued on in a shaky voice.  
  
"When I kissed you in the forest......I had no clue why I did it. But something was telling me to do it, that it was RIGHT ...." Sasuke trailed off and Naruto struggled to say something to stop Sasuke from further baring his soul.  
  
"Sasuke....no more....don't do this.... you'll regret it......you won't be able to restore your clan...." Naruto looked away from Sasuke in shame, flinching as the man let out a growl.  
  
"I don't care about that! Even if the Uchiha clan is never restored it will have been for a good reason! You make me strong! You make me feel! And that is more then what my late family could ever admit to doing! Naruto...," Sasuke lightly tipped the blonde's face so that the man was facing him. The man's red eyes seemed to pierce through Naruto's and the blond felt as if his soul was being bared.  
  
"Naruto......I told you once that I had no idea why my body lunged to save you on that bridge......I lied....at least subconsciously. Perhaps at the time I only saw you as a dear friend....but now..." Sasuke slowly leaned down and touched his lips to Naruto's.  
  
"Now....I see you as my precious person and someone who I would willingly give my life up to save. So don't you tell me what I can and can not do." Sasuke smirked as Naruto gave him a watery smile.  
  
"Sasuke-bastard....when the hell did you turn into such a mushy person?"  
  
Sasuke lightly slapped Naruto's head.  
  
"The moment you batted your little blue eyes at me you little baka."  
  
Naruto's eyebrow rose.  
  
"So I seduced you with my charms? My my.....whatever would Jiraiya say if he heard you now?"  
  
Sasuke glared at Naruto, a sneer twisting his lips.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Naruto smiled innocently.  
  
"What's wrong Sasu-chan?"  
  
Sasuke's eyes suddenly narrowed.  
  
"Sasu-chan?! Are you TRYING to annoy me?!"  
  
Naruto nodded his head.  
  
"And it seems to be working."  
  
Sasuke growled and just as he was about to yell at the blond, Naruto placed his lips on Sasuke's, effectively silencing the man.  
  
"While I am enjoying this immensely, it is currently 2 in the morning. Sakura is coming back tomorrow and seeing as how I told her about your awakening, she's going to be over here as soon as she can. It's best we go to bed."  
  
Sasuke was silent as he moved from Naruto's arms. The blond clenched onto his shirt and pulled him back into the bed.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you said that we'd best get to bed. I was heading to my room."  
  
Naruto cradled Sasuke's body to his own.  
  
"There's no need to move. Besides, I don't want to let you go."  
  
Sasuke was thoroughly amused.  
  
"A bit possessive are we?"  
  
Naruto stuck his tongue out as Sasuke.  
  
"Didn't you know? I absolutely love cuddling."  
  
Sasuke shook his head and rubbed his face into Naruto's warm chest, enjoying the pale blue silk that was Naruto's regular outfit.  
  
Long gone was the bright orange jump suit that the blond had once worn. Now the man wore a pale blue ensemble made up of pants which ended mid calf and was held in place by drawstrings attached to the ends.  
  
The upper part of the man's outfit was comprised of a white t-shirt and a long trench coat like covering that was made of the same blue material as the man's pants. The coat had a hood and was held closed by a spiral shaped clasp that was connected to two pieces of silk sewed onto the coat.  
  
Sasuke yawned as he let himself be slowly lulled to sleep by Naruto's gentle strokes on the back of his head.  
  
"Ne....Naruto....."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Does this mean that we're together now?"  
  
The blond through his sleepy daze nodded his head and wrapped his arms snuggly around Sasuke's waist.  
  
"Yup....."  
  
Sasuke smirked softly, his eyes finally closing.  
  
"Good..."  
  
~~~~  
  
The next day dawned bright and early for the hidden leaf village as its people got ready for the upcoming day. Shops were opening and Ichiraiku ramen, which was always the first and last to close had already been open for nearly half an hour. Its first customer had just arrived and the man promptly called out his order, rubbing his eyes in a tired reflex.  
  
Konohamaru was half asleep as he sat on the stool, his mind slowly kicking back up to it's normal speed and the man's senses reawakening just enough for him to sense the mysterious person that was watching him from a darkened corner of the nearby alley way.  
  
The steaming blow of pork ramen was set down in front of him and the young man broke his hashi before muttering out "itadakimasu!"  
  
The man's hand paused over the bowl, his muscles tensing as he felt the other's presence become nearly overbearing. There was no way that he'd be able to eat like this.... .  
  
"You can come out now, I know you're there."  
  
Foot steps echoed through the nearly abandoned streets and Konohamaru's eyes widened as a blush quickly crossed his cheeks.  
  
"G-garra- san......"  
  
The said man lightly tipped his head to Konohamaru in greeting, his eyes alert as always.  
  
"Is that seat taken?"  
  
Konohamaru started at the question before quickly shaking his head.  
  
"No— please sit."  
  
The context of the conversation was just a tad ironic. Garra, a person who had never been one for idle chit chat and more for silence, was making a rather valiant effort to extend his lacking social skills just to speak with Konohamaru.  
  
The two were well familiar with each other but neither really knew much about the other, Naruto the only link connecting them.  
  
Konohamaru had a bit of a secret..... he'd had a crush on the sand nin for quite a while now. Sure the man had never acknowledged his presence in great abundance but there were times when the man would just look his way with something in his gaze.... and it had never failed to make him shy away like a little school girl.  
  
Konohamaru looked over at the sand Nin and motioned to the menu.  
  
"Will you be getting anything?"  
  
Garra looked like he was about to turn down the not so obvious offer but decided against it and gave the other man a small nod.  
  
"A small glass of tea, if that would be fine."  
  
Konohamaru gave him a small smile.  
  
"That's fine. I suppose you've already had breakfast?"  
  
"I don't eat breakfast." The reply happened to come out cold and icy, causing Garra to inwardly kick himself and the Shukaku to laugh at his misfortune.  
  
The two were suddenly engulfed in a tense silence.  
  
"Why—"  
  
"I was—"  
  
Garaa trailed off and looked at Konohamaru with a faintly amused look in his eye.  
  
"You first."  
  
Konohamaru shook his head. "No it was nothing... you go."  
  
Garra looked at him for a moment before gazing back down at the counter.  
  
"I've been thinking for a while..... and I've never really understood this.... but I was wondering why people ask one another out."  
  
The dark haired male nearly chocked on his breath at the words, looking at Garra with wide eyes. The man wasn't perfect after all.....at least when it came to being subtle....  
  
"Garra-san....... people ask one another out when they.....you know....."  
  
Garra looked at him blankly.  
  
"That's the thing I don't know."  
  
Konohamaru sighed as he turned his body so that he was completely facing Garra.  
  
"People ask one another out....if they like one another.....it's a..... courtship of sorts."  
  
Garra nodded his head.  
  
"Thank you— for your.....assistance."  
  
Konohamaru just shook his head and waved his hands.  
  
"Oh it was no problem. I was just a bit—"  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
The 18 year old's jaw dropped at the question and he turned bright red as he tried to articulate a proper answer.  
  
"Garra-san—"  
  
"Just.Garra."  
  
Konohamaru's wide eyes trailed up to look into Garaa's.  
  
"Garra......I....I...would be honored to go out with you."  
  
The sand Nin gave the man a small smirk and nodded his head as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Perfect. What day would be most suitable for you?"  
  
Konohamaru looked over at the shop's calendar and pointed to the upcoming Thursday.  
  
"The 15th would be perfect."  
  
Garra let out a grunt and stood up from the stool, before he carefully leaned over to nuzzled the boy's black hair before pulling back and walking down the street.  
  
"Your house, at 6:30."  
  
Konohamaru blushed as his neck continued to tingle even after the man had pulled back.  
  
"H-hai!"  
  
Garra continued walking, never once showing that he had heard Konohamaru's reply. That didn't matter though. Konohamaru knew the man had heard him..... But wait......-_-;;;;;;  
  
How the hell did Garra know where his house was?!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Naruto snuggled further into the warmth that seemed to surround him, a steady heartbeat echoing in his ears, lulling him into a state of contentment. As he blearily opened his eyes, they suddenly widened in shock, memories of the previous night finally resurfacing in his mind. The blond looked down at his bed partner before letting out a subconscious sigh. It HADN'T been a dream....it was almost too good to believe. He had finally found someone to love him, however.... the blond found it quite ironic that it had ended up being Sasuke Uchiha, the man who had once been the bane of his existence and his rival of nearly 10 years. Well.....technically he had, had another.....  
  
'No....I'm not going to think of him......we broke it off a long time ago. It's the past, focus now- on the present. Think only of Sasuke.....'  
  
The blond let out a contented sigh as he looked down at Sasuke's peaceful face. The fact that the man had willingly fallen asleep in his presence was a large show of faith and trust. It warmed Naruto's soul to know that the man held him in such high regard.  
  
He was almost reluctant to wake his new...boyfriend.... but it would be bad if anyone caught them in such a compromising situation.  
  
"Sasuke." Naruto whispered.  
  
The man just grunted and turned over, his back to Naruto. The blond rolled his eyes in annoyance and poked the man in the back.  
  
Sasuke turned back around, facing Naruto once again as the man let out a faint smile, his eyes still shut tight.  
  
"Giant Onigiri........munchy munchy."  
  
Naruto held in a snicker. This was DEFINATLY blackmail material.  
  
"Ohhhhh Sasukeeeeeee, rise and shinneeeee."  
  
The said man groaned and half heartedly smacked at Naruto's finger, moving to turn away once more but was stopped in the action as Naruto's hand grabbed his shirt.  
  
"You stubborn bastard, even in sleep you just HAVE to have the upper hand." Naruto hissed before promptly shoving the Uchiha off the bed.  
  
Naruto forcefully ignored the fact that Sasuke would most likely kill him after doing that and instead settled for basking in the pained moan that came from the floor. The blond paled as he suddenly realized he was enjoying this just a little too much.....  
  
'Don't tell me I'm into S&M........'  
  
Naruto's face blanched as the man shivered visibly at the thought.  
  
The Uchiha, as if reading his thoughts- looked over at him with blood red eyes, his entire expression to put it plainly- enraged.  
  
"Naruto....." he growled.  
  
The blond just smiled cheekily and stuck out his tongue, inwardly shaking at the deadly glare.  
  
"Mou.....you're such a stick in the mud Sasuke. You wouldn't know a joke if it kicked you in the ass."  
  
The black haired shinobi's brow twitched as the last of his tolerance finally snapped.  
  
"NARUTO!!!!!"  
  
The enraged cry ripped throughout the surrounding neighborhood. At the cry, the villagers of Konohagakure stopped in their activities to look over in the direction of the blond's house- their minds coming up with large and scary excuses as to what had caused the sound.  
  
One of the ladies in the street that had witnessed the yell happened to be one of the few whose ideas were not that far from the actual truth......  
  
She shook her head as she gave a disapproving 'hmph'.  
  
"I always knew he was gay...to have someone call out his name like that.......the moment I see the whore he's dragging around...I'll......" she trailed off as she suddenly turned on her foot, storming down the street in obvious anger.  
  
Meanwhile a red garbed man sat at the nearby Ichiraku ramen stand, a wide, demented grin on his face.  
  
"Ohohohoh...wait till Naruto hears about this! Not only did the woman know he was gay.....but....she knew of his scandalous affair with Sasuke-kun!.....Ehehe maybe I actually should consider writing that yaoi scene....." the man rubbed his chin as his eyes sparkled in obvious delight.  
  
Jiraiya's face suddenly became serious as he too looked in the direction of Naruto's house .  
  
'But before I set to work on my novel, I need to talk to Naruto.....he needs to know that Itachi has moved things ahead.....and that Orochimaru has also begun plans for overtaking Sasuke once more.' The sennin slid off of the stool as he entered back into the busy streets, his eyes slanting as he suddenly noticed, albeit painfully- that his back had cramped while sitting on the stool.  
  
Crossing the land of fire country- even on a summoned toad was hard and tiring work. Then after completing that, going through a five hour conference with Inari was even more tiring than usual.  
  
Not to mention Tsunade had severely chewed him out after the whole anbu debacle.....  
  
The legendary sennin cringed at the memory of the lecture.  
  
'You, a 60 year old man acting like an immature genin! You should be ashamed! Naruto has enough on his mind as it is! Unlike myself, he has much more to deal with then just paper work and Orochimaru! Risking the village's order in such times......you should have known better as both a sennin and a past advisor to Yondaime!'  
  
'60 years.....I'm getting too old for this......isn't that right.....you little twerp?' Jiraiya looked up at the nearby mountain side, smiling as he gazed upon his friends face.  
  
'Ahhh....to be young again... and to have you with me once more....what I wouldn't give for you to still be here, among us and with your son.....pray for him Yondaime.....he will need help in the times ahead.'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Naruto sighed as he put away the last of the dried dishes. The man set down the dish towel before retreating quietly to his office.  
  
"Paper work....paper work.....and more paper work......what ever was I thinking when I decided to become hokage......?"  
  
"Brat, I really couldn't tell you."  
  
Naruto jumped as Jiraiya suddenly appeared on the window seal, a scroll clenched in his hands.  
  
The blond let out an audible sigh of relief.  
  
"Jiraiya.....you're bad for the heart.....scaring me like that ....you just took off ten years of my life. I see you got past the anbu with relative ease this time. Did I mention that Shikamaru was severely disgruntled about you leading his squad on a wild goose chase?"  
  
Naruto, who had by now seated himself at his desk, leaned forward to emphasize his irritation.  
  
The sennin let out a nervous chuckle.  
  
"My apologies....hokage-sama."  
  
Naruto puffed up his chest.  
  
"That's more like it."  
  
Jiraiya looked at Naruto with an amused gaze.  
  
"Your father used to do the same—"Jiraiya promptly shut his mouth, his eyes wide.  
  
'Shit!shit!shit! I wasn't supposed to say that.....'  
  
Naruto inwardly laughed at Jiraiya's expression.  
  
"Pervert sennin- don't worry I already talked with him. In fact, he told me to tell you that he had spoken with me. He said you would know and understand what I meant."  
  
Jiraiya let out a deep breath.  
  
"Forgive me for not telling you, but I had specific orders—"  
  
Naruto waved his hand, looking at Jiraiya with his deep blue eyes.  
  
"No apologies are needed. I understand my father's orders as both his son and a fellow hokage. I would not be who I am today if I had learned about it at an earlier age. most likely I would still be a Jounin, or perhaps a chuunin."  
  
Jiraiya looked at him with confused eyes, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"How could that have happened?"  
  
Naruto rested his chin on his hands before tilting his head to the window.  
  
"Look at the hokage monument."  
  
The sennin, who was unbelievably confused by now - gazed over at the mountain.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
Naruto picked up his forehead protector before walking over to Jiraiya.  
  
"What do you remember of my father? He was proud man was he not? He had a will that encompassed the very meaning of the name 'hokage'. Fire shadow......fire spirit. There were many reasons I am sure, as to why my father chose to seal the Kyuubi within me- why he chose to die for this village."  
  
Naruto's hand which held the hitai-ate motioned to the village, his blue eyes soft yet strong.  
  
Jiraiya nodded his head as he followed the motion of Naruto's hand.  
  
"Yes he was all of these, but what does that have to do with the way you would, or would not have turned out?"  
  
Naruto let a small, secretive smile curl at his lips.  
  
"It is the hokage's dream that protects them all, the people of the village- the entirety of fire country. I would never, in my life- had the motivation to become a quality ninja and the hokage just for that dream. If I had known that he was my father, I would have become spoiled- perhaps even pigheaded and many would not have excelled to what they are this day. Garra...Neji....Sasuke.... The cords of fate are strange; they tighten their hold on many- leading innocents to death while leading corrupted souls to life- full of prosperity and power."  
  
Naruto's eyes crinkled as he once again looked over at the hokage monument.  
  
"Perhaps father had a gift of sight, perhaps he knew that I would be faced with more then all the previous hokage's...I don't know....but there is one thing that I am absolutely sure of."  
  
Jiraiya looked sideways at Naruto.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
The blond smiled.  
  
"I know that as hokage..... I will do all in my power to let my dream become a reality, so as to protect the people of this village and this land. Fate has given me an excellent hand of cards..... "  
  
The blond looked over at the sennin and he smiled widely.  
  
"Fate has given me a wonderful set of friends and a family that has been able to pull my clumsy ass through many mistakes. I can trust my life with each and every one of you......and you know what?"  
  
Naruto lifted his hitai-ate headband as he rubbed his thumb over its smooth surface.  
  
"If it hadn't been for all of you, I also wouldn't have turned out this way."  
  
Jiraiya's eyes watered slightly as he looked at Naruto, rubbing hurriedly at his eyes as if to banish the tears that were slowly welling up.  
  
"You brat.....stop being so sentimental. It doesn't suite you.....it makes you sound like you're going to die." he said in wavering voice.  
  
Naruto laughed softly at Jiraiya's poor attempt to hide his tears.  
  
"Pervert....I'm not going to be dying any time soon....not after I've only just gotten Sasuke...that and.....well.... I also have a promise to uphold."  
  
Jiraiya looked up, his eyes clear once more.  
  
"I promised Haku long ago that I would become the best shinobi- the best hokage ever to have lived. I carry both his memory and Zabuza's in my heart and to fail in my position as hokage would be to dishonor their memory as well as my father's. The three of them caused me to see.....what the true meaning of being a shinobi is. I only regret that it took the cost of their lives for me...."  
  
Jiraiya softly placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder as the two looked out across the expanse of Konohagakure.  
  
"You've made them proud Naruto- you're compassionate. And it is compassion that makes a leader truly great."  
  
Naruto grinned as he placed his hand over Jiraiya's, squeezing it softly.  
  
"Thanks you old pervert."  
  
"Brat....watch what you say....I could easily take that back."  
  
Naruto stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Words can never be taken back after they've been said."  
  
Jiraiya resisted the urge to curse at Naruto's logic.  
  
"Yare yare....now.....back to the subject at hand. I came to give you this—"Jiraiya handed the blond the scroll, "and I also came to tell you of Orochimaru and Itachi's plans."  
  
Naruto's eyes narrowed as he eyed the wax seal that held the scroll together.  
  
"Inari? We agreed to keep correspondence to a minimum- unless under dire circumstances. What the hell is going on?" Naruto muttered as he opened the scroll. His eyes quickly scanned the contents.  
  
Naruto's hands shook slightly as his knuckles gradually became white from clenching the scroll tightly.  
  
"Shit....shit....shit."  
  
Jiraiya let out a sigh.  
  
"I know Naruto.....Tsunade was right when she assumed that they already knew of your position as hokage. Because of that Itachi has begun to formulate a plan to send Sasuke over the edge- destroying Konohagakure and its people for both his and Orochimaru's purposes. But before he can do that he first has to go through wave country, and as you can see in the scroll- one of Inari's scouts found out that Itachi has moved the attack date forward, while also sending in an assassination squad before hand......they plan on taking out Inari- as well as Tazuna."  
  
Naruto growled, slamming the scroll onto his desk.  
  
"They are hitting below the belt- they know how both Inari and Tazuna are tied to Sasuke and myself. 'Irritate the Kyuubi.......let him become so embroiled in his rage that he walks straight into the trap'." Naruto said in a bitter voice.  
  
Jiraiya nodded as he walked forward to sit in on the corner of Naruto's desk.  
  
"That is indeed- what I believe what they are tying to do. The Akatsuki is still after you and they will stop at nothing to accomplish their goal. Unfortunately, the same can be said for both Itachi and Orochimaru."  
  
Naruto made a growl deep in his throat as he promptly sat down in his chair.  
  
"What can I do? There is no way I can possibly move my forces forward in two days without being seen. But I need to get Inari and Tazuna as well as the rest of the people out of the country, while also forming some sort of defense around the land."  
  
Naruto leaned his elbows against the desktop, rubbing at his temples in a circular motion.  
  
Jiraiya closed his eyes as he prepared to tell Naruto the only possible solution.  
  
"Their army is not yet in wave country..... They are still passing over the rocky ledges of the mountains that separate sound country from the neutral land lying next to fire country. The land is literally a prairie......and seeing as how our allies are the grass shinobi....I'm sure they would be willing to help- that is.....if we show them we are not afraid to die fighting for what we believe in."  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Naruto asked looking at Jiraiya with a raised brow.  
  
Jiraiya let out a smirk.  
  
"Attacking the city while it is in control of Orochimaru is out of the question, so why not stop his forces before they even reach that step? Ambush the entirety of the force while they are out in the open."  
  
Naruto's eyes shifted in thought and the man looked up at Jiraiya with a blank face before nodding.  
  
"It seems plausible.....but rest assured, they are not going to be off guard.....while moving through an area like that......they will be on their toes. I will be sending the anbu forces and only the Jounin I deem fit. I will also be sending out the Kodoma no Konohamaru."  
  
Jiraiya's eyes widened.  
  
"You must be nuts! They've never faced this sort of peril! They are still only chuunin—"  
  
Naruto shook his head.  
  
"Publicly they are still chuunin, but if you were to look at their records- you would see they are ranked as special Jounin."  
  
Jiraiya's jaw dropped.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"You knew that they were being given special lessons. But what you didn't know is that both Kakashi and myself trained them when the rest of the village was asleep. Konohamaru.....I believe he is ready for this. As both his friend and 'older brother' I know he is capable of leading them."  
  
Jiraiya gave a resigned sigh.  
  
"Very well....if you are sure—"  
  
"I am." Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped to the door as his ears picked up the sound of a slight creak in the wood.  
  
'That was not just a natural shift in the beams- it was too heavy; Sasuke must be listening outside the door. I'm surprised I didn't notice earlier.'  
  
".....you can come in, I know your there." Naruto said in a soft voice.  
  
Jiraiya looked over at Naruto as if he was crazy, jumping as the door slowly creaked open and Sasuke walked in, his head hung in shame.  
  
"I- I apologize, I didn't mean to—"  
  
Naruto shook his head as he waved Sasuke over.  
  
"Sasuke, I understand and believe me- you are as much a part of this conversation as I am."  
  
The Uchiha looked up at Naruto, and the two became quiet as they stared into one another eyes. Jiraiya looked back and forth between the two, staring in awe as something clicked in Sasuke's eyes and the man suddenly regained the confidence in his step, slowly walking towards Naruto.  
  
The black haired man stopped short of the desk, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked over at Jiraiya.  
  
"So we meet again."  
  
Jiraiya bowed his head.  
  
"So we do, have you taken my words into consideration?"  
  
Sasuke nodded his head.  
  
"I have.....I won't let them near him."  
  
Now it was Naruto's turn to look back and forth between the two men.  
  
"Um.....I'd hate to break this up but am I missing something?"  
  
Sasuke and Jiraiya looked over at Naruto before looking back at one another- both silent.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Nope." The two said with a shake of their heads.  
  
Naruto wasn't convinced but let it slide, more concerned over the current issue.  
  
"So with that....Jiraiya I must ask you to send out the forms to the anbu squads 4a to 8a. Then the following Jounin: Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, as well as Neji and Hinata Hyuuga. I will deal personally with Konohamaru and Garra, so no forms are necessary for them. Set the town on alert— and make it very clear that we are going to war."  
  
Jiraiya moved off the table, falling to one knee as he bowed to Naruto.  
  
"As you order hokage-sama."  
  
This time there was no teasing in the words.  
  
"You will have to tell the people that you are now hokage.....perhaps I should fetch Tsunade.....she will be able to help smooth things over."  
  
Naruto absentmindedly nodded his head, his mind still turning at the orders he had just issued.  
  
Did he really have the authority to order his friends.... to almost certain death?  
  
Jiraiya with another bow hopped out of the window leaving Sasuke and Naruto in the room alone.  
  
Naruto slouched forward, resting his face in his hands.  
  
God help him...he was about to start a blood bath.  
  
Sasuke came up behind him and rested his hands on the blond's shoulders, rubbing them slightly.  
  
"Dammit......am I doing the right thing? Do I really have the right to send them into a battle that doesn't concern them?"  
  
Sasuke let out a sigh.  
  
"It concerns them just as much as us. This is their village—their home.......if you think that they'd just let Orochimaru take it over, then you really are a dobe."  
  
Naruto let out a small laugh at Sasuke's small attempt to cheer him up.  
  
"I never did get to ask Jiraiya about what father said...."  
  
Sasuke's attention snapped fully to Naruto.  
  
"What your father said......? Don't tell me.....that you're talking about the dream you had two weeks ago?"  
  
Naruto nodded his head.  
  
"Oh but I am."  
  
Sasuke's hands paused in their rubbing.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me then?"  
  
Naruto shrugged.  
  
"At the time I didn't think you'd believe me...."  
  
Sasuke shook his head, Naruto really was an idiot.  
  
"You're my friend......what reason do I have not to believe you?"  
  
Naruto shrugged again.  
  
Sasuke sighed and rested his head atop Naruto's.  
  
"You baka......from now on....whenever you need to talk.....or tell me something, don't you ever think I would automatically write you off as a liar."  
  
"Thanks...."  
  
Sasuke grunted in reply and went back to rubbing Naruto's shoulders, making the blond sigh in contentment.  
  
"You have very talented hands Sasuke.....is there anything you can't do perfectly?"  
  
Sasuke smirked before tapping Naruto's head.  
  
"Nope, I'm a prodigy remember? I do everything perfectly."  
  
Naruto growled.  
  
"Smartass."  
  
"Dobe."  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"Dead-last."  
  
"Sexy Uchiha."  
  
"Ba-"Sasuke was cut off as Naruto suddenly turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smirk.  
  
"Hmmm....if that's the penalty for calling you names, then I'll have to antagonize you more often."  
  
Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his eyes sparkling in tender joy.  
  
"You antagonize me enough as it is."  
  
Sasuke let out a mock sigh, his hands running lightly across Naruto's neck.  
  
"Who said I was antagonizing you...... I may have simply been playing hard to get."  
  
Naruto let out a snort.  
  
"Sasuke.....the day you play hard to get is the day that—" Naruto was suddenly cut off when a sharp knock echoed on the door downstairs. Naruto sighed as he got up from his chair, walking down the stairs and back into the main hall, Sasuke following close behind.  
  
The door swung open to show a breathless Konohamaru and a slightly tense Garra.  
  
"It's all over town! Everyone was talking about how the hokage ordered the anbu forces and the Jounin to prepare for war."  
  
Naruto inwardly praised Jiraiya for his swiftness.  
  
"Come in, no one followed you correct?"  
  
Konohamaru shook his head.  
  
"No Garra and—"  
  
Naruto's eyes snapped from Konohamaru's blushing face to Garra who looked indifferent except for the flash of contentment that seemed to flow through his eyes at the sound of his name slipping from Konohamaru's lips. Naruto inwardly snickered.....just Garra eh? Something obviously had happened and the blond was determined to find out......  
  
Naruto placed his hand on Konohamaru's shoulder.  
  
"I believe that there is more then just the war we have to talk about hmmm?"  
  
Konohamaru smiled weakly before nodding his head.  
  
Sasuke, who had lost track of the conversation soon after the first sentence was spoke, tapped Naruto on the shoulder.  
  
"I'll make some tea while you three talk things over ne?"  
  
Naruto gave Sasuke a smile.  
  
"Aa that would be wonderful."  
  
'Dam......you're too smart for your own good Sasuke....'  
  
Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek much to the surprise of the Uchiha and the two men before him.  
  
Garra looked at the two with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"It's about time."  
  
Konohamaru spluttered.  
  
"You knew?!"  
  
Garra looked over at Konohamaru before giving the boy a nod.  
  
"For nearly 10 years."  
  
Konohamaru's jaw nearly dropped in surprise.  
  
Both Sasuke and Naruto, who had been watching the interaction with rapidly growing interest, jumped when Konohamaru swerved to face the both of them in succession.  
  
"NARUTO-NIICHAN!!! THAT WAS TOTALLY UNFAIR OF YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!! I TOLD YOU THAT I LIKED GAR—"the boy quickly shut his mouth before he looked back at Garra who was also looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a face that said "really now?" Konohamaru gulped and slowly inched towards Naruto.  
  
"Why don't we have that meeting right about now?"  
  
Naruto smiled as he sighed at the hopelessness of the young man. Konohamaru REALLY needed to work on his evasive skills.....  
  
Sasuke nodded his head.  
  
"It's best you get it done now dobe, we only have a day. It'll take them the remainder of tomorrow to get to the attack point, it's best that you let them get at least some free time before they leave."  
  
Naruto stuck his tongue out at sasuke.  
  
"Last time I checked I was hokage, not you."  
  
Sasuke let out a snort as he headed to the kitchen intent on preparing tea.  
  
"Whatever DOBEkage."  
  
Naruto's eye twitched at the demeaning alteration.  
  
"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! SHIMATTA!!! YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
Laughing could be heard from the kitchen.  
  
The blond who was about to charge into the room was stopped suddenly as Konohamaru reached out and grabbed hold of his arms.  
  
"Naruto, don't let him have the upper hand. You know that he's trying to get a rise out of you. Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing he is capable of controlling you and your emotions."  
  
The blond slowly deflated at the words, letting his rational side take over.  
  
"You're right.....I don't know what came over me......there's just something about him that...that—"Naruto abruptly changed gears.  
  
"Enough. We aren't here to talk about my love life. Let's take this into my office."  
  
With that the blond began walking back up the stairs and towards his secluded room- Garra and Konohamaru following him at a leisurely pace.  
  
Naruto ushered the two in before closing the door and walking over to a set of filing cabinets.  
  
"Where are they?.....hmmm there's Garaa's....and...hmmm....yes that's it." Naruto pulled back from the cabinet, walking over to his desk where he threw the two files down.  
  
"Konohamaru I will be deploying your team, and you Garra will be assigned to the anbu forces."  
  
"You're sending out my team......why?" Konohamaru whispered.  
  
Garra nodded his head as well.  
  
"And why are you assigning me to the anbu forces? I'm only Jounin."  
  
Naruto turned to look at the two, his face entirely serious.  
  
"Both of you are powerful, smart, and resourceful people. I know for a fact that there is someone within this village that is a traitor. Tsunade, and l myself have always placed extensive protection around Konohagakure as well as the country's borders. Some how....information got out to Orochimaru and Itachi.....and what they know could easily put us at a disadvantage. Only you two, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Inari, Iruka, Kakashi and others..... Which I will not name at this time, know of my position."  
  
Naruto's eyes were sharp and calculating.  
  
"Many of you I know would never betray me but there are still some.....whose true loyalties are questionable. I need you two out there, Garra will be placed as second in command of Shikamaru's anbu forces and you Konohamaru- you and your team will be placed among the masses of the Jounin. You two will be my eyes out on the battle field. As hokage I am not permitted to leave....at least not until things become dire."  
  
Konohamaru and Garra both were stunned at the declaration.  
  
"Demo.....Naruto.....how did you know that Orochimaru and Itachi received information on the current conditions of Konohagakure?" Konohamaru looked down at Naruto with worried eyes.  
  
Naruto, who had been filling out the two's folders looked up at his friend, his lips curved up in a small, sad, smile.  
  
"Jiraiya."  
  
Nothing more was asked, and it was only when Naruto put down his pen and closed the two folders that the leader once again spoke.  
  
"I want both of you to take care. Don't you DARE die out there; I'll never forgive you if you do. I expect both of you to be back here within two days."  
  
Naruto moved to hand the two their folders, his hands grasping onto Garaa's and Konohamaru's as they reached for them.  
  
"Watch out for one another, and if you ever doubt your abilities just remember that I have the utmost faith in you and our friendship."  
  
Konohamaru's eyes watered at the words and the man squeezed Naruto's hand, nodding his head before taking the offered file and running out the door.  
  
Garra looked deep into Naruto's eyes as he reached his arm out to touch the man's stomach, his fingers just over the Kyuubi's seal. Naruto in reaction put his index finger over the mark on his friend's forehead, neither breaking eye contact.  
  
"Don't die out there..... promise me you won't die out there." Naruto whispered.  
  
Garra sighed and moved forward, causing Naruto's hand to drop from its position on his forehead. As the sand nin leaned his forehead against the blond's, he let himself be filled with the brotherly love he held for the man leaning against him.  
  
"......"  
  
Naruto's shoulders shook as he grasped onto Garaa's shirt.  
  
"PROMISE me!"  
  
Warm arms hesitantly wrapped around Naruto's shoulders.  
  
"....I promise..."  
  
Naruto let out a shuddering breath, his heart racing furiously from the fear and adrenaline that ran through him.  
  
"...I love you...... you're my best friend.....after all these years of opening up to me.....I never had the nerve to say that."  
  
Naruto pulled back and let out a watery laugh at the sight of the sand Nin's eyes wide with disbelief and shock.  
  
"Oh don't look so surprised....you should of known that I love you- I love all of my friends! Did you think that I would love all of them except for you?"  
  
Garra looked up at Naruto with his wide eyes.  
  
"No one.....has ever loved me...except for my mother."  
  
Naruto shook his head as he wiped away his remaining tears.  
  
"There is someone else besides myself that has loved you for quite a while now." Naruto tilted his head in the direction of the door which Konohamaru had fled only moments previous.  
  
"All you have to do is look at you will find my words to be true."  
  
Understanding suddenly dawned in Garaa's eyes.  
  
"Konohamaru....."  
  
Garra turned to face his friend, helping the man up before taking the folder as Naruto handed it to him.  
  
Garra bowed deeply to Naruto, causing the man to look at him in wonder.  
  
Garra was being humble??!!  
  
The sand Nin looked up at his friend as he rose, a small smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Thank you for all that you have done. I am proud to call you my friend and hokage. I will bow to no other then you."  
  
Naruto shook his head in amusement, faintly puzzled by this new side of Garra.  
  
"You will NOT bow to me, that's not what friends do."  
  
"I know."  
  
Garra tipped his head in farewell before sauntering out of the door and leaving Naruto with his confused thoughts.  
  
"What the hell did he mean....?"  
  
Suddenly it clicked.  
  
"AHAHAHAH YOU TRICKY BASTARD!!" Naruto yelled out the window, at the man who had by now, reached the street.  
  
The sand nin simply raised an arm in acknowledgement and continued on his way, leaving a smiling Naruto in his wake.  
  
"Indeed.....friends do not bow to one another, so naturally you wouldn't have to bow to me."  
  
Suddenly a large rumble shook the foundations of the village, stopping Garra in his tracks and causing Naruto to look far south in the in the direction of wave country.  
  
Sasuke burst into the room, his hands grasping a small canister of tea.  
  
"Did you feel that?!!?"  
  
Naruto nodded his head.  
  
"Aa, I wonder...Jiraiya never mentioned what day the assassins were supposed to—"suddenly Naruto's body was engulfed in the cold grip of fear.  
  
'The assassins.....they were supposed to attack Inari and Tazuna....if those two die the town will be helpless.....and vulnerable to attack!'  
  
"Naruto!?!Naruto?!! What's wrong?!" Sasuke's voice snapped Naruto out of his daze and the blond looked over to face his boyfriend.  
  
"It's begun."  
  
Sasuke didn't have to ask what he meant.  
  
The tea canister suddenly slipped from Sasuke's grasp only to fall to the ground, its contents spilling over the floor.  
  
Both the men looked down at the mess, their eyes widening as they took in the startling sight. There on the ground lay the symbol of Konohagakure- a kunai stabbed through its center, arranged by nothing but the tea leaves that had fallen from Sasuke's hands.  
  
"Naruto......how did...?"  
  
The blond looked up from the floor before gazing over at the hokage monument, his eyes coming to rest on his father's head.  
  
"I don't know Sasuke.... I don't know."  
  
END CHAPTER 4~~  
  
AN: Woot!! Woot!! Now things have really begun to pick up the pace.......I wonder what caused that little omen?? Hmm....? Any ideas? Hee hee ^^ let's see.....in the next chapter you REALLY see sakura (I felt like such a liar when I never got to put her in here....truth be told I'm almost reluctant to put her in.....) I also must apologize for the lack of SasuNaru-ness....there should be more in the next chapter. You will also get to see Kakashi!!! *waves little flag*  
  
Thanks to the following reviewers:  
  
Xxphatxbaybeexx~ They did indeed have fun! ^^  
  
FeatheredEdge~ I wouldn't quite say you were freaky....in fact I'm rather flattered that you like my story so much.....*shakes head in wonder* I was really honored when you reviewed, because truthfully your writing skills surpass mine by a large amount ^^  
  
Gina Reed~ Heh.....I guess sasuke WAS pretty obvious.....  
  
Snarfburgalar~ *Laughes at lil-chan's reply*....meh......I'm a twit now am I?  
  
Tryster ~ Ah yes.....my very first reviewer......*pats on head* I'm glad you liked chapter 3 so much....and as you can see, I took up your suggestion ^^  
  
The La/=/er~ *Glomps* skeeeee! You made me the happiest person in the world......I'm so glad I was able to keep them in character.....I just hope the same goes for this chapter neh?  
  
Bleedformeee ~ Ohhhhh sugoi!!! You're the beta for FeatheredEdge.........*bounces up and down*......I hope you enjoyed chapter 4.....  
  
Until next time!  
  
Feathergurl, april 25th, 2004 


	5. Act 5 Memories and a legend of old!

AN: So here's chapter 5.... sorry for the long wait but I had exams this week and I'd been kinda hardpressed to make sure I did well on them......I didn't add Sakura yet again....yes yes I know....I keep telling myself I will but then I somehow weasel my way out of it...... ;;; hee hee. So tell me what you think! Lotsa sasunaru in this chappie.....meaning yet another......WARNING TO CHRISTINE SEO! DON'T READ THE BEGINNING AND ENDING! 

I think that's it......enjoy!

wait.....--;;;;  
  
Oh yeah and before I forget....there's this little R scene between Naruto and Sasuke......  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did.....well lets just say Naruto and Sasuke would be and my mercy perverted grin  


  
  
Chapter 5 Memories...blood and a legend of old!  
  
Nearly a week had passed since the order of war had been issued, and during that period of time Konohagakure finally entered into its summer season.  
  
The tale tell signs of the summer festival- Akai no Tsuki, were beginning to pop up all around town and the villagers as well as a select few shinobi were rushing frantically to complete last minute preparations.  
  
While the village worked hard, Jiraiya and Tsunade's plans to tell the public of Naruto's position as Hokage were underway-the final touches being added to the plan. Tsunade under extreme stress and a surprising lack of ideas had been forced to replace Naruto's clones with herself.  
  
It was best, she had decided, that the public believe that she had truly been in office up until this week. The people would not enjoy knowing that Naruto had been Hokage for nearly two months, and the idea he had been the one protecting and guiding them would most certainly unsettle them. Perhaps some day they could know the truth and finally come to terms with the fact that it had been the Kyuubi that had destroyed the village...not Naruto.  
  
Naruto feebly rose to his feet, not glad in the slightest to have to move in such weather. When summer came in Konohagakure, it came with a vengeance. The lawns, trees and other plants that had been green and lush only weeks before had shriveled piteously under the sun's heat.  
  
The sudden arrival of summer it seemed, had struck them all unprepared. To those that truly knew of the impending war the impromptu heat wave was only a slight distraction as it did little to shade the rapidly growing problems and tension that had begun to surround the small village.  
  
The Kodama no Konohamaru as well as the Anbu and Jounin forces had yet to return. It had been nearly a week since their departure and only three days since Naruto finally received word from the front line. Konohamaru, Gaara and Shikamaru had all decided to head towards wave country- the three intent on making sure the village was still standing.  
  
Perhaps Inari and Tazuna's had somehow survived.....if only.....  
  
'It's looking bleak though.....after what Orochimaru did to the hidden sand.....well...'  
  
"You know.... I think I liked it better when you didn't even bother to think."  
  
Naruto turned albeit sluggishly to look over as Sasuke.  
  
"Hn. And I think I liked it better when you kept your thoughts to yourself."  
  
The Uchiha looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" Touché."  
  
Sasuke inwardly smirked as Naruto's already red face darkened.  
  
" ARG!!! DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE?"  
  
The Uchiha seemed to think about it before nodding his head as he opened his mouth to shoot back a witty reply. Naruto suddenly cut him off.  
  
" Wait- never mind. I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm."  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"When are you in the mood? Dobe....."  
  
Sasuke walked over to the sour faced man, tweaking the blond on the nose.  
  
" Relax, while I can understand your anxiety you need to trust in Gaara and Konohamaru's judgment."  
  
" You forgot Shikamaru."  
  
Sasuke tilted his head in agreement.  
  
"Shikamaru as well. He only strengthens my belief that they will be fine- Naruto.... that man is a genius, a master of strategy. I highly doubt those three will be harmed."  
  
Naruto hesitantly nodded his head, a frown slowly taking root on his face.  
  
"I guess...demo....I just can't...."  
  
Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's middle effectively silencing the man, yet leaving an almost heavy silence between the two.  
  
While the blond did not continue to voice his thoughts out loud a battle of worry, fear and guilt swirled within his mind.  
  
'I just can't help but feel something is going to happen......just like that time...all those years ago...when he was still with me.....'  
  
  
6 years ago  
  
  
Kazuo Iwasaki..... Naruto's current team captain and one of his best friends, the only other being Gaara.....  
  
Ahhh how he loved them both....and yet....... He couldn't help but feel differently for Kazuo then he did for Gaara.....Kazuo looked so much like....  
  
The blond shoved the thought to the back of his head; it was useless to think of Sasuke like that....to think of Kazuo like that....especially Kazuo......  
  
The blond picked up his pace which had lowered considerably during his pondering, panicking as he heard the footsteps drawing closer.  
  
Naruto hurriedly ducked into a nearby closet as he collected his breath.  
  
"Oh Naruuuuutttttooooo."  
  
The blond at his name, bit down to prevent the laugh that was threatening to burst from his lungs.  
  
"Come on out my little Kitsu-chan."  
  
Naruto couldn't help it as his bubble of laughter finally burst from his rosy lips. A second later the closet door was opened, and a tall outline suddenly began taking form in the startling burst of light.  
  
As Naruto's eyes adjusted to the change in light, his "stalker's" face slowly became visible as he crouched down to Naruto's height.  
  
"Kitsu-chan I found you.... I told you that it was inevitable."  
  
Naruto crawled forward on his hands and knees, stopping short of the man as he stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Nyaa! I let you catch me!"  
  
The man let out a deep chuckle.  
  
"I'm sure you did."  
  
Naruto huffed and closed his eyes, ready to begin ranting off to the man just why he was called the great Uzumaki Naruto the future HOKAGE. As his eyes closed it came as an even bigger surprise when the other suddenly captured his lips, pushing him to the ground.  
  
Naruto's blue eyes shot open, staring in shock as the man pulled back, a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Don't act so shocked, I've known for a long while you were interested in me."  
  
"Kazuo....wh-"  
  
The man absentmindedly trailed his fingers over Naruto's lips silencing the blond.  
  
"I'm your captain, your teacher.....and yet your friend as well. Dobe....."  
  
Naruto let out a wince at the nick name.....so familiar that one word.....so many memories and feelings..... What he had wanted was finally coming true....but it was wrong....it was wrong to use Kazuo......  
  
.....to replace Sasuke.  
  
" Kazuo....it's not what you think I-"  
  
"Love Uchiha. I know Naruto.....you always visit him....you're always by his side....."  
  
Naruto turned his head away in shame, hot tears gathering in his eyes.  
  
"I- Kazuo.... Sasuke and I are only friends.....and that's all it can ever be. He has a duty to restore his clan... he's my rival for gods sake! We're supposed to hate one another..."  
  
"There is a fine line between hate and love.... remember that Kitsu-chan."  
  
Kazuo looked down at Naruto with his onyx eyes.  
  
"I resemble Uchiha then.... with my hair, eyes, and pale skin.....?"  
  
'That is why you want me.....' Kazuo didn't have to say this; for both of them were thinking it. Knew it.  
  
Naruto nodded his head, squeezing his eyelids shut to prevent his traitorous tears from showing.  
  
Kazuo crawled back onto Naruto's thighs; slowly trailing butterfly kisses down Naruto's neck.  
  
"Naruto......even if it's for only one night.....pretend to love me like you do Uchiha.....pretend.....that I am him...."  
  
Naruto let out a shuddering sob as the feelings of Kazuo's lips and words caused the tears within his eyes to become inexplicably blurred. When he looked back up the blond could almost swear that the man before him was really Sasuke. Suddenly Naruto could almost pretend that it really was Sasuke who was kissing him so passionately.  
  
"Sasuke..."  
  
That it really was Sasuke who was stroking him so lovingly.......  
  
Kazuo......  
  
"Sasuke.....please....."  
  
That it truly was Sasuke who was filling him to completion.........  
  
Kazuo......  
  
"Sasuke harder! Faster!!"  
  
That it really was Sasuke who loved him so freely.......  
  
Kazuo.....Sasuke..... please...forgive me.....  
  
The next morning Naruto woke alone in his bed, his house silent, cold and almost foreboding. Kazuo was nowhere to be seen and if it wasn't for the soreness and ripped through his lower half as well as the letter that had been placed on his nightstand Naruto could almost believe that it had been nothing more then a dream.  
  
'Dear Naruto,  
  
Thank you for last night...I know that it pained you to pretend and to be truthful it pained me too.  
  
It is said that the fruit that is forbidden is always the sweetest....we were forbidden from the start, you have Uchiha and I...have no one....perhaps that is why I was so eager to latch onto you....the most cheerful and kind person I had ever met.  
  
The knowledge of knowing I was the first to take you....the sin of your lips against mine......I will never forget it. Naruto you are truly beautiful.....and I can only regret that it was Uchiha in the end who won your heart. Though the seasons may change and time may go on I will never forget our night together or how you have always lit up my world. I can only hope that one day you will forgive me for my transgressions....I had no right to take you....in all truth it should have been Uchiha....but....I will never regret it. Again I ask you to forgive me.....it will be a painful struggle for you....but when the time comes do not hesitate to protect Konohagakure, to protect him.  
  
Kazuo Iwasaki   
  
Naruto stared in shock at the letter, his mind processing the words and yet his heart refused to read them.  
  
'He knew....he knew all along......'  
  
'.....and yet he still.....'  
  
end of flashback  
  
  
Tsunade soon after Kazuo's disappearance wrote the man off as a missing- nin and sent hunters after him........ But as months went by and it became glaringly obvious that he had permanently removed himself from the main frame..... the hunter-nins eventually gave up and instead settled for keeping Kazuo's file open and ready for future situations.  
  
Perhaps Kazuo had managed to engrain himself within a neighboring shinobi village or had even been able to seclude himself in a remote plot of land somewhere within wind country.....the possibilities were endless.  
  
However not everyone had been as lucky......With every passing day Naruto had struggled to slowly come to terms with his betrayal, steadily trying to forget Kazuo.....  
  
Yet the wound had opened anew the day Sasuke woke up.....Naruto had tried to focus only on Sasuke.....oh how he had tried. Finding out that Sasuke liked him.....and had no problems with them being together had made him the happiest man alive....and yet......  
  
'You're not the only one stained with the guilt of betrayal Sasuke.....'  
  
Naruto pulled back from Sasuke's embrace avoiding the man's eyes as he walked out of the room, feeling unworthy to be in the man's presence.  
  
The Uchiha prodigy watched Naruto go with worried and faintly confused eyes.  
  
"What pains you so much that you can no longer be the joyous person you once were? What really happened all those years that I was asleep...?.....Naruto....."  
  
Sasuke trailed off as he looked out of the window and into the blue sky.....Naruto's eyes had once been that same shade of freedom and cheer. Now they were only dull......like the dark depths of the ocean.  
  
'What has time done to you?'   
  
Gaara charged forward, kunai and shuriken in hand, dodging the near fatal blow that had quite nearly severed his head. A few red locks of hair fell to the ground as his opponent swung his blade upward in a fluid motion barely missing Gaara as he gracefully shot up into the air and flipped over in mid motion sending a barrage of shuriken and kunai at his enemy.  
  
Gaara landed in a crouched position on the floor resembling a predator in every sense of the word.  
  
He and the others had arrived at the village to find corpses strewn across the streets, the heavy smell of blood hanging in the air. Everywhere they turned blood met their eyes........a mass of red streaming down the faces of young and old alike.  
  
Konohamaru had let out a stifled cry at the sight, Shikamaru had turned several shades paler.... and he, Gaara, had simply clenched his fists, closing his eyes as he remembered the destruction of his own village....of watching Kankurou die in his arms.  
  
It had happened so suddenly....the two had appeared with such little notice that Gaara had barely had time to open his eyes and push Konohamaru out of the way before a large sword swung right through the area that Konohamaru had been occupying only moments before.  
  
'It's them!!!! The same ones who....!!'  
  
"Konohamaru run, get out of here!!!! You're no match for them!!!"  
  
The leader scrambled up off of the floor and moved to run back into the fight but was stopped as Gaara suddenly leapt in front of him and threw the teen over his shoulder.  
  
"Nara-san hold them off for a moment!" Gaara yelled out before leaping off.  
  
Shikamaru nodded his head as he drew out his Anbu sword.  
  
"Hai!"   
  
"Gaara put me down!!! Goddammit!!"  
  
The said man looked back to make sure neither of the assassins were following before picking up his pace as he drew closer to the cities looming gates.  
  
"Gaara!!! What the hell—"  
  
"Konohamaru! Quiet! I don't need any more attention drawn to us."  
  
The dark haired boy blushed and huffed in annoyance, angry beyond belief that Gaara was excluding him from the fight.  
  
Gaara finally came to a halt at the cities gates, placing Konohamaru back on his feet.  
  
The teen looked up at Gaara and opened his mouth to speak but Gaara intervened as he placed his finger over Konohamaru's lips, successfully quieting the shinobi.  
  
"These men are far above your level....you came here with Nara-san and myself to capture Orochimaru's troops as well as to possibly find Inari and Tazuna. Things have become overly dangerous; this battle is no longer in your league."  
  
"Gaara—how do you know that?!! I'm the leader of the Kodama no Konohamaru—"  
  
"Listen to me! Those ninja back there are the same bastards who destroyed my village!! The strength they possess is close to my own. Do you want to get killed?!! Do you?!!"  
  
Gaara's green eyes were intensely passionate, his hands gripping tightly onto Konohamaru's arms.  
  
"Konohagakure needs you right now and you need to tell Naruto of what you saw here. I don't know how long it will take but—"  
  
"Why won't you let me stay?!! You talk about me being killed but with only you and Shikamaru you'll be the ones who end up dead! Please Gaara..... please let me stay and fight!"  
  
The red head shook his head, his lips pursed into an angry frown.  
  
Konohamaru growled in frustration and pushed against Gaara, moving to head back to the bloodied town but winced as Gaara suddenly clenched down even harder on his arms and slammed him back into the surface of the wooden gate. The red head swooped down to furiously press his lips against Konohamaru's, his tongue prying past the teens lips as he passionately kissed him.  
  
Gaara after what seemed like an eternity pulled back and looked Konohamaru deeply in the eyes.  
  
"There'll be more of that when I get home. Now move—and whatever you do don't look back, no matter what keep moving."  
  
Konohamaru still breathless from the kiss looked at Gaara with confused eyes.  
  
"What—"  
  
Gaara growled as he kissed the boy again, this time relieving Konohamaru of all coherent speech.  
  
"Move. Go. Run goddamitt!"  
  
The red head pushed the stunned Konohamaru through the gates before slamming them closed, squeezing his eyes shut as Konohamaru let out an anguished scream.  
  
"GAARAAAAAAAAAAA!!! DON'T!!! PLEASE LET ME BACK IN!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!"  
  
'I'm sorry Konohamaru....but I don't think I could live with myself if you died too....'  
  
So here he was.....crouched low, his mind turning and his forehead throbbing with the murderous anger of the Shukaku.....the blood...it called to the demon but he had to control it no matter what....for both Shikamaru's and the potential survivors sake.  
  
"The second survivor of the hidden sand, a pleasure I must say.... I just loved hearing your brother cry out in pain....I wonder...... will you sound the same?"  
  
Gaara regarded his enemy with a placid face, revealing nothing.  
  
"At least my brother was not so weak as to plead for death. Unlike yourself he was a quality shinobi who had no need to rely on the strength of others. Your "Orochimaru-sama" is quite close to his end."  
  
The sound assassin looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Orochimaru-sama was one of the three legendary Sennin! Not even your Hokage was able to beat him ....It is obvious that he can not be defeated!"  
  
"Murdered!! He murdered Sandaime and my father! Just like you murdered my family, the young, the old All of them! If you think for one moment that Orochimaru deserves the title of Sennin......then you are mistaken. He lost that title the moment he ran from Konoha, he is a traitor.....a man who does not understand the concept of honor!"  
  
'Come on.....move.....get angry.....and rush blindly forward!'  
  
Gaara's wish was granted as the shinobi suddenly let out an angry yell and charged forward in a moment of brashness.  
  
"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! HORSE! DOG! CAT! RAT......" Gaara's hands continued to move swiftly even after ten copies of himself appeared and began to run along side of him.  
  
"DRAGON..!!! AKAI KYOKUSEN NO SHI!!!"  
  
Gaara's clones at the yell suddenly split up- five appearing behind the enemy shinobi and five appearing in front, the group beginning to run around the man rapidly, becoming a red curve to the normal eye.  
  
The clones abruptly began to zero in on the stunned shinobi who swung his sword futility in their direction, never once making contact. It was all over in a flash of silver as the clones shot forward and left a red curve lying on the ground, a perfect crescent of blood. The body of the sound shinobi fell to the ground limply- the corpse neatly severed in half, while the main chakra points were stabbed with kunai. The ten copies finished with their task, disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Gaara and an injured Shikamaru alone in the village.  
  
Gaara walked over to Shikamaru who was leaning against a bloody wall, holding his side in an almost protective gesture.  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
Shikamaru looked at him before he moved his hand aside and allowed Gaara to carefully examine the wound.  
  
"He ran his blade right through your side. We need to get you treatment, but we also have to scout the village for potential survivors."  
  
Gaara reached for his small pack and pulled out a roll of bandages and gauze, placing them in Shikamaru's hand before he rose to his feet.  
  
"Make sure you wrap it tightly. If I'm not back by dark take shelter in one of the homes....."  
  
Shikamaru nodded his head and as Gaara moved to leave he called out.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Gaara turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Anou......are you....and Konohamaru....you know.....?"  
  
Gaara looked at him for a few moments before nodding his head as he began to walk away, leaving a stunned Shikamaru behind.  
  
'What the hell.....is ALL of Konohagakure suddenly turning gay?!'  
  
Gaara stepped over a corpse as he gently and cautiously pressed open a slightly ajar door. The mass of dead had seemed to kluge before this house, and knowing about the people's fondness for the Tazuna family it was likely that they had sacrificed themselves to save them- thus the large pile of corpses.  
  
What he saw when he entered the house surprised him....there were even more villagers.........two of which had dressed themselves up as Inari.....and Tazuna.......  
  
"They're not here......?" Gaara continued deeper into the house, his sensitive ears picking up the faint sound of crying. The sand nin crept down the hall stopping at a small sliding door before hesitantly opening it, his eyes widening at the sight that lay before him.  
  
A small boy of about 4 was leaning over the prone body of Inari who had a kunai lodged deep within his stomach, along with various cuts and bruises that marred the expanse of his white skin.  
  
Gaara in shock fell to the ground, his mind putting the scattered pieces together to form a perfect image.  
  
Inari.....had saved the boy at the cost of his life.....  
  
As Gaara fell to the ground the boy looked up with wide and frightful eyes, trying to pull Inari's body away from Gaara.   
  
"S-stay away.....don't hurt Inari-sama."  
  
Gaara looked at the boy with his green eyes.  
  
"I never intended to, I am from Konohagakure village- my leader the Hokage ordered me to this village in hopes of finding Tazuna and Inari before it was too late. My village was an ally to wave country...... Naruto.....was his friend."  
  
The child's eyes looked at him with apparent fear and mistrust.  
  
"Inari-sama told me 'bout Naruto. He was an idiot, Inari-sama said, but he was the bestest friend..."  
  
Gaara nodded his head.  
  
"The Hokage of my village- is Naruto........perhaps.....things could have turned out differently....."  
  
Gaara trailed off, looking over at Inari with a strong sense of regret.  
  
The boy, who after much consideration and thought slowly walked towards Gaara, causing the sand nin to look over at him with vague surprise.  
  
The boy's eyes were a beautiful brown, full of knowledge, and innocence that showed a special understanding Gaara thought existed only in adults.  
  
"Don't be sad, panda-san."  
  
Gaara's eyes widened in disbelief at the name the boy had called him.  
  
"What's your name boy?"  
  
The boy tilted his head as if considering Gaara's question.  
  
"Haku....Inari-sama named me."  
  
Gaara nodded his head, letting the name circulate through his mind.  
  
"Haku......I have a..... 'friend' waiting for me back in the village......he and I......will be heading back to Konohagakure......do you want to come with me?"  
  
The boy looked at him for a few moments before nodding his head.  
  
"Demo.....Inari-sama....needs to go to god....."  
  
Gaara inclined his head to Haku.  
  
"My friend and I will help all the town to god."  
  
"Promise?" Haku asked in a soft voice.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"K' les go then.....but....."  
  
Gaara looked over at Haku.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I say bye bye to Inari-sama.....one more time?"  
  
The sand-nin's eyes softened at the soft words.  
  
"Hai, give this to him- as a gift for his safe passage on." Gaara handed the boy a small kunai, which he took and wrapped Inari's cold hand around.  
  
"Tat will keep you safe from mean guys Inari-sama. I miss you, but we meet again I knows it. Say hi to papa and mama for me peas? I love you....."  
  
Haku gently hugged Inari's chest before moving off of the man and walking back over to Gaara, his head bowed.  
  
Gaara moved to a stand once more but stopped in mid motion as he heard sniffs coming from the short boy.  
  
The sand-nin crouched down to the boy's level once more, slightly caught off guard as the boy launched himself into his arms, wrapping his small arms around the sand-nin's neck as his small body shook from the intensity of the sobs that ripped through him. Gaara's arms raised in a slow jerking motion as his hands came to rest gingerly on the boys back.  
  
Gaara let out a soft "shhhh" as he picked the boy up and clumsily cradled the boy in his arms. When his mother....had still been alive..... she had always sung to him......sad lullaby's.......  
  
In his deep voice, whispered words flowed from his mouth, creating a sad but calming melody.  
  
Shine bright morning light  
Now in the air the spring is coming  
Sweet blowing wind  
Singing down the hills and valleys  
Keep your eyes on me  
Now we're on the edge of hell  
Dear my love, sweet morning light  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far  
  
Gaara noticed grimly that the boy's breath had become even, and he had finally fallen asleep. Walking smoothly Gaara walked out the door- never once looking back at the bloody carnage of the Tazuna home.  
  
As night had yet to fall Shikamaru was still leaning against the wall, his side now bandaged and his face set into intense thought. As Gaara's chakra came into the vicinity Shikamaru looked over, his eyes widening at the sight of Gaara holding Haku within his arms.  
  
"Gaara-san.....are they....?"  
  
"Hai....Inari jumped in front of the boy to save him."  
  
"Him....?" Shikamaru looked at the boy within his arms.  
  
"Why him....?"  
  
Gaara shrugged.  
  
"That is unclear to me.....but I have a faint idea why."  
  
Shikamaru looked down at Haku with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Wh—"  
  
"We need to head back to konoha....but first we cremate the village."  
  
Shikamaru, mad at the deliberate avoidance of his question, stiffly nodded his head and prepared to go look for fuel and matches.  
  
When he and Haku were alone once more Gaara looked down at the boy, his eyes oddly confused.  
  
'Why did Inari save you......? What were you to him......? Whatever the answer.....from now on I'll be the one to watch out for you.' 

  
  
"Sasuke!!!" Naruto yelled out in indignation as Sasuke's arms came to wrap around his naked chest.  
  
"Gotcha Dobe."  
  
Naruto's brow twitched at the name.  
  
"Sasuke.....I need to take a bath....we can argue later......," Naruto's fist clenched "...that means you can let go now."  
  
Sasuke pressed his body against Naruto's back, leaning down to whisper in Naruto's ear.  
  
"I didn't come here to argue....I came here to take a bath—"  
  
"Sasuke, I'm taking one—"  
  
"—with you." Sasuke finished.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Did he just......?  
  
The blond spun around to face Sasuke, unprepared for the sudden kiss that Sasuke gave him. Naruto nearly fell back in shock, but was steadied by Sasuke's hands which came to rest on his hips-lightly fingering the top of the towel wrapped around the lower half of his body.  
  
Naruto pulled back from Sasuke placing his hands on the black haired man's chest.  
  
"Sasuke, woah....woah....I really don't think we're ready for this."  
  
The Uchiha looked at him calmly.  
  
"You seemed rather ready a week ago......you kissed me first.......back in the hall. So obviously something must have happened to change your mind- something having to do with..... the past. You were so much like your old self until today in the living room. It was like you had remembered some bad memory.....and I think that's the thing keeping us apart."  
  
Naruto's body froze up in shock, and he vaguely realized that Sasuke had stepped back from him and was now looking at him with a steady gaze. His body began to shake as he nervously ran his hands through his hair, looking very much like a caged animal as his eyes unconsciously drifted towards the bathroom door and then back to Sasuke once more.  
  
The blond shot for the door but was stopped as Sasuke pulled Naruto back and yanked him to his chest.  
  
Looking the blond in the eyes Sasuke cradled his partner's cheeks in a tender grasp.  
  
"Naruto....no matter what may have happened.....I will never leave you.....not after all we've been through and all that you've done for me. Let me heal you now....so that we can both heal one another.....please....please let me in like I let you in....?" Sasuke looked within Naruto's eyes as the blond's lower lip began to tremble. Naruto buried his head into Sasuke chest, grasping the man's shirt in a death like grip.  
  
"I can't tell you.....you'd hate me....."  
  
"Dobe......didn't I already tell you? You're my precious person and someone who I would willingly give my life up to save. So don't tell me what I can and can not do."  
  
Naruto let out a choked sob as Sasuke's gentle voice flowed over him, bringing him a peace that he found himself unworthy of.  
  
"Sasuke....... You do know that curiosity killed the cat?"  
  
Sasuke smirked.  
  
"Yup but the cat had nine lives."  
  
Naruto let out a hoarse chuckle, pausing for a few moments before he took in a deep breath as he launched into his tale.  
  
"Six years ago.....I was on a Jounin team and the captain Kazuo Iwasaki....... Became one of my closest friends....he knew my secrets....and he had even figured out why I would always visit you...."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened.  
  
"You...mean....?"  
  
Naruto nodded his head.  
  
"Yes Sasuke.....I liked you even when we were genin....."  
  
"Kazuo looked so much like you Sasuke.....he had the same colored hair, eyes and pale skin..... but he wasn't you......he would never be the same as you....he just never....."  
  
Naruto looked down at Sasuke's chest, his voice cracking as he went on.  
  
"I sometimes compared him to you.....used to wish that it was you talking to me......that it was you who was my friend.....I suppose I should of seen the warning signs when he started to come by more often.... I guess he had taken my interest as if I was really attracted to him.....and....."  
  
Sasuke lightly squeezed Naruto's hand, urging him on.  
  
"One day.......he finally came out with it.....he told me......that he knew that I was attracted to him......but he didn't know....that I was just seeing you in him. He kissed me....and I tried to tell him that I only liked you.....but he beat me to it and told me that he knew he resembled you......and....."  
  
Naruto swallowed the hot tears that were rising in his throat barely being able to finish the next sentence.  
  
"He asked me to pretend.....that he was you..... that night he took me......and— all the while I was screaming your name.....pretending it was you! FORGIVE ME SASUKE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! DON'T HATE ME....DON'T LEAVE ME...."  
  
The Uchiha was silent as he stared in shock at Naruto's shaking shoulders.  
  
Naruto had liked him since they were genin......and this Kazuo guy.....how dare he do that to his Naruto?!! It was understandable of course.......Naruto had been so desperate in his absence it had been an irresistible temptation to the blond....the sensual, sinful pull of betrayal....he too had felt it with Orochimaru's bribe for power...the idea of being strong enough to kill Itachi....and to avenge his families death.....it had enchanted him. He and Naruto, they had both betrayed one another......and yet their feelings were able to remain so genuine for one another. It truly was a miracle.  
  
Sasuke titled Naruto's chin up as he lightly pressed his lips against the blonds.  
  
"Naruto.....this changes nothing between you and me. I accept you for all your flaws and past mistakes, just like you accept me- a person who betrayed you and the village. The human nature is full of folly make no mistake of that......but there are those in the world that are willing to see the good in everyone. You are one of those special people and I thank the gods every day for bringing you to me. I may be mentally thirteen and you may be 22 but this is something that even I would know, I know that no matter what you may do I will never leave you on your own. You're stuck with me Dobe."  
  
Naruto let out a long sob as he swung his arms around Sasuke's neck, clutching on to the man with all his might.  
  
"Dobe.......you're choking me!!"  
  
"G-gomen Sasuke I'm just so happy!!!"  
  
"Baka......" 

  
  
Konohamaru sighed in relief as he finally spotted the gates of Konohagakure......he was going to kill Gaara when he got back......if he got back.  
  
'Don't think such things! If you do then they will only come true......who knows.... right now they could be behind me by only a few miles bringing along Tazuna and Inari.......' Konohamaru's attempts to cheer himself suddenly failed as the man let out a cry of pain, holding his side as he staggered on. After Gaara......had shut the gate on him Konohamaru had run for miles, not caring about the thorns and branches that had scraped his skin. He'd gotten a long gash on the left side of his abdomen as he had torn through the last of Konoha's leafy forest. It was becoming obvious with each passing moment that the branch had been lightly poisonous, nothing too bad but strong enough to make him dizzy and at times unsteady on his feet.  
  
Only a few more miles.....and then he would be at Naruto's house.....  
  
Strengthened once more, Konohamaru continued on fueled by both his duty to Naruto and Gaara.  


  
  
Naruto was startled from his cuddling with Sasuke as the door bell rang suddenly. As Naruto got up to get the door, Sasuke groaned and tried to pull him back down, only to get his hands swatted away in playful annoyance.  
  
As the blond was about to walk out the door, Sasuke's mocking and slightly husky voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"There's no way you're going out in just a towel, otherwise I'd have to kill whoever saw you."  
  
Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke, a blush on his face.  
  
"Someone's possessive."  
  
"Just returning the attraction koi."  
  
Naruto blushed even harder, scrambling over to his walk in closet- shutting the door hurriedly before locking it with a resounding click.  
  
Sasuke outwardly smirked. 'He doesn't trust me not to walk in on him. Smart guy.'  
  
Five minutes later Naruto came back out dressed in his blue "Hokage" outfit, blatantly ignoring the heated looks Sasuke was sending him.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit Sasuke.....unless of course you want to come."  
  
The Uchiha let out a scoff.  
  
"When would I ever pass up the chance to see you? Of course I'm coming Dobe."  
  
Naruto's eyebrow rose at the minor confession.  
  
"So you like to see me huh?"  
  
Sasuke smirked as he swung his head, causing his hair to rearrange itself back to its normal order.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Naruto shook his head at the coy answer, walking out the door with Sasuke close behind.  
  
As the two clogged down the stairs they heard a slight thump outside the door, the sound similar to a body hitting the floor. Naruto fearing the worst, made a mad dash to the door, swinging it open only to find Konohamaru crouched on the ground, leaning on his arm like a post.  
  
"Konohamaru! What in the name of Hokage—?!"  
  
The teen looked up at Naruto with labored breath; his cut burning to almost overwhelming proportions.  
  
"Town.....was......dead....blood everywhere....Gaara and Shikamaru fought....told me to run and tell you—" Konohamaru was cut off as he suddenly let out a hacking cough, blood trickling from his mouth.  
  
Naruto bent down to Konohamaru's side.  
  
"You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard....you baka! Sasuke I need you to draw a bath-use the yellow bath salts that are in the pantry, then after you've done that I'm going to need you to brew a pot of the Nesshin-cha....do you think you can do that?"  
  
Sasuke nodded his head before sprinting off down the hall leaving Naruto and Konohamaru on the doorstep. The blond placed Konohamaru's arm over his shoulder before placing his right arm under the man's back as he slid his left one under the man's knees lifting him up bridal style as they walked into the house. Naruto scaled the stairs in quick succession, slamming his bed room door open as he headed for the bathroom where Sasuke was currently drawing the bath water, bath salts on the nearby counter.  
  
"Thank you Sasuke, now if you could see to the tea?"  
  
"Right away."  
  
Naruto gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sasuke nodded his head before walking out the door.  
  
Naruto not wasting any more time hurriedly began to divest Konohamaru of his clothes- vest, flack pants and shirt sailing to the floor.  
  
Naruto examined the cut, letting out a hiss at the sight of the wound emitting a purple puss.  
  
"Fuck, you really picked a fun plant to get cut on."  
  
Konohamaru shuddered as a wave of pain lanced through his side once more.  
  
"W-what p-lant?"  
  
"It's a plant native only to Konoha.....it's what we use to dip kunai in when we want to use the plants derivatives to paralyze our victims. Since you were moving at a fast pace the poison was able to circulate through your blood faster then normal."  
  
Konohamaru let out a suffering groan.  
  
"W-why me?"  
  
Naruto shrugged, more at ease now that he knew Konohamaru wasn't in any serious danger.  
  
"Karma? Who knows, perhaps you were being brash and weren't looking where you were going hmmmm?"  
  
Konohamaru let out a shaky grin, wincing as Naruto once again picked him up and slowly put him in the hot water.  
  
"AH!!!FUCK!!" Konohamaru cursed as the hot water finally made contact with his wound, the bath salts causing it to tingle strangely.  
  
"Wh-what the hell did you put in here?"  
  
Naruto looked at him sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, but the salts will cleanse the puss and poison from the wound while the tea that Sasuke is making for you will clear out all the poison from your blood."  
  
The black haired man sighed in relief as the pain slowly began to fade leaving him in a state of almost near contentment. Konohamaru's eyes slowly drifted shut a he faintly felt Naruto shake him and call his name as his sight slowly became enveloped in back.   
  
The summer sun beat down the backs of the three companions, a small child running ahead of the other two in obvious excitement. Gaara watched the child with sharp eyes careful to keep the boy within his sight. He was starting to drift too close to that pond....  
  
"Haku." He growled.  
  
The boy stopped in his tracks before obediently running back to Gaara's side as he grabbed on to the man's black pants. Suddenly a large torrent of water rose from the pond causing Gaara to hastily pick Haku up and run to the nearby forest that would lead them to konoha.  
  
"Nara-san we have to get to the village!"  
  
Shikamaru nodded his head as he ran by Gaara's side, looking back for a moment to see the water-nin catching up to them and fast.  
  
"Gaara-san! We're not going to make it! And the only way—"  
  
"Shut up and run! We have no other choice! The hunter won't be able to go beyond the border; so as long as we get there we'll be fine!"  
  
Shikamaru shut his mouth with a resounding click as he focused all his strength on running.  
  
Gaara could see the faint out line of light just beyond the next clearing; they were almost there....but if anything.......they would need extra time...... but his plan.....would it work?  
  
Gaara suddenly threw Haku to Shikamaru earning a glare in return.  
  
"Hold him and run! I'll earn us some extra time!" Gaara quickly pulled out two kunai before yanking out a roll of translucent string from his bag, cutting off 10 yards before tying the ends to the two kunai. In a blur of speed Gaara threw the kunai in an elaborate cross, laying a near invisible trap for the approaching nin.  
  
Gaara moved up ahead- once more splitting into 5 separate copies, the clones hopping up in to the trees that hung over the trap.  
  
The real Gaara ran towards the clearing, straining his ears to hear some sort of sound that would hint to the trapping of the water nin.  
  
'Almost there.....almost......just a little farther.'  
  
Gaara burst through the clearing, reaching the last line of trees in mere seconds.  
  
Shikamaru and Haku stood not far from the tree line, the Anbu leader breathing hard from the adrenaline and exhaustion that ran through him. The boy was not fairing quite as well and it was obvious that the events had scared him severely. The moment he caught sight of Gaara he wiggled from Shikamaru's arms as he fell to the ground, running over to Gaara- his arms open as he collided into the man's legs and hugged them tightly.  
  
"Gaara-otousan! You stopped the bad man!!"  
  
The red head looked down at the boy with widened eyes.  
  
"Otousan....?"  
  
"Hai! Gaara is Haku's daddy now....isn't he?" the boy looked up at him with teary eyes and Gaara could only stare back, his mind and soul severely confused.  
  
"I......"  
  
Haku looked down at the ground, his arms falling limply to his sides.  
  
"Oh....you don't like Haku either..... nobody likes Haku. He was a mistake."  
  
Gaara inwardly sighed at what he was about to do.  
  
"Haku......I am not your father....but maybe I can become your father....I don't know what to do.....do you understand? I am confused...."  
  
The small boy looked up at Gaara, his tears slowly beginning to recede as the boy nodded his head and hesitantly placed his arms around Gaara's neck, a sign of asking to be picked up. The sand nin stood back up, holding Haku within his arms once more.  
  
"Let's get home." Gaara looked over at Shikamaru and gave him a slight tilt of his head to thank him.  
  
As Gaara walked towards the gates Shikamaru could only stare at his back in wonder...the man had been so tender to the boy he called "Haku" maybe Naruto was right....maybe Gaara had changed for the better.  


  
  
Naruto sighed as he watched the steady rise and fall of Konohamaru's chest, his thoughts on the conversation he'd had earlier with Sasuke. The upcoming festival was another thing that was rotating in his mind. But really..... it was no wonder why he wasn't thinking of more serious things......he was already sick of the war and it hadn't officially gotten off the ground yet!......It would only start the moment Orochimaru also issued his declaration of war as such was the way of the ninja bushido.  
  
"You're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning." Sasuke commented from his perch on Naruto's lap.  
  
The blond looked down at the brunette with an amused look in his eyes.  
  
"Says who?"  
  
Sasuke glowered at him.  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
Naruto grinned in return.  
  
"That's why you love me."  
  
Sasuke's eyebrow rose in contradiction.  
  
"I love your ass, yes your right."  
  
The blond blushed as the Uchiha suddenly sat up and rocked his hips, seeming only as if he was trying to get into a more comfortable position.  
  
Naruto bit on his lips as he threw back his head, not caring if Sasuke saw just how he had affected him.  
  
"Do you like that Naru-chan?" Sasuke purred into his ear.  
  
Naruto shivered as the smoky baritone of Sasuke's voice washed over him, unknowingly spiking his pleasure to new heights.  
  
Sasuke lightly trailed his tongue up Naruto's lobe as he shifted his hips once more causing Naruto to let out a stifled moan.  
  
As Sasuke continued to pleasure him Naruto found it hard to stop the man and point out the blatant fact that they couldn't do this while Konohamaru was asleep within the room. As Sasuke's hand trailed down to slide in- between their hips, Naruto's scream was swallowed by Sasuke's mouth as he came to claim the blond's lips. Naruto forgot all past thoughts of Kazuo...the war.....and of Konohamaru as he let himself be pulled along by this wave of rapidly rising pleasure.  
  
Sasuke's breath became ragged as Naruto lowly whispered his name, moving his hips seductively against his hand, unconsciously trailing his tan hands up and under Sasuke's shirt. The Uchiha in experimentation lightly gripped the growing bulge through the cloth, his pride and ego growing by lengths as Naruto let out an animalistic cry.  
  
Sasuke looked up at Naruto's face only to see glazed blue eyes looking back at him.  
  
"Touch me Sasuke....."  
  
The man at the order moved to rub the bulge once more but was stopped as Naruto's hands grabbed his own before the blond slid them off the chair and onto the carpet.  
  
Sasuke's hands were guided to the elastic of Naruto's pants and the blond wrapped the Uchiha's fingers around the rim before settling his hands on Sasuke's shoulders as he breathed out his orders.  
  
"Take off my pants....and touch me."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked into Naruto's sinful eyes before looking back down at his hands, shakily pulling down the pants. His hands promptly came in contact with Naruto's boxers, the last layer which was all too soon stripped away as Naruto's length was finally bared to the brunette's eyes. Sasuke tried to look away but couldn't help but stare in wonder after all.... he had neither seen nor touched another's privates in such an intimate way.  
  
The dark haired man was pulled from his thoughts as Naruto whimpered and closed his eyes to banish the growing tears of frustration.  
  
"Naruto.....what......"  
  
The blond opened his eyes as he took Sasuke's hand in his own as he wrapped the prodigy's fingers around his length. The blond let out a hiss as Sasuke's fingers finally touched him and it was all the brunette could do to stop the smirk from spreading as he finally got the idea.  
  
Slowly Sasuke's fingers slid up and down, the pads of his fingers occasionally running over the head of Naruto's penis which had begun to shed droplets of precum. The blond's hips began rocking in pace with Sasuke's slow strokes and the dark haired man found his own pants becoming increasingly tight as Naruto continued to whisper, moan and plead, all the while keeping that constant rocking motion.  
  
Sasuke jumped as he suddenly felt Naruto's sly fingers brush against the sensitive bulge in his jeans causing him to slam his hand up and down in a faster pace. The blond arched his back at the move, his hands moving once more to Sasuke's shoulders as the brunette rapidly picked up the pace, causing Naruto to see stars as the pleasure seemed to increase ten fold. With a loud cry Naruto came, spraying his warm seed over Sasuke's hand and shirt.  
  
The blond collapsed to the floor, his chest rising rapidly as Sasuke wiped his hands on his pants, before moving off Naruto as he headed over to the bathroom to retrieve a towel for Naruto. By the time he had returned Naruto was sitting up and blushing lightly from the memory of Sasuke pleasuring him. Naruto blinked as a white towel was shoved before his face and the blond, finally figuring out what it was for, took it to wipe himself clean. Naruto pulled his boxers and pants back on, avoiding looking at Sasuke with an ever present blush on his face.  
  
"I'm sor—"  
  
"Dobe, I wanted to do it....so no need to apologize."  
  
Naruto looked up to stare at Sasuke, a small hesitant smile coming to grace his lips.  
  
"Thank you then.....I....well I just wanted to let you know....that I...enjoyed it." Naruto blushed at the confession and Sasuke smirked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"How could you not?"  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes.  
  
"Give him a compliment and it goes right to the head......"  
  
"Look who's talking!"  
  
The two's bickering was interrupted as a groan emitted from the bed causing the men to freeze up and look over in the direction of the bed.  
  
"You don't think......"  
  
".....he heard?" Sasuke finished.  
  
The two looked at Konohamaru before looking back at one another.  
  
"...Ga-gaara......" the whimper passed from Konohamaru's lips like a whisper and the two men both let out audible sighs at the name.  
  
All of a sudden a thump was heard on the roof causing Sasuke to speed in front of Naruto as he pulled out a kunai, taking a offensive stance as he faced the window. The kunai was pulled back seconds later, accompanied with a sigh as a familiar face popped through the window.  
  
Gaara's green eyes looked at Sasuke with faint surprise especially when he finally caught sight of the kunai in the man's hands. His eyes trailed to Naruto, his lips twitching in amusement as he smelt the faint smell of sex in the air between the two.  
  
".....Gaa-ra....."  
  
The sand shinobi's head suddenly snapped to the bed his green eyes looking disbelieving at the sight of Konohamaru sweating and slightly pale against Naruto's red bed sheets. The nin jumped through the window and stood before the bed, Haku looking over at Konohamaru with curious eyes. The boy wiggled out of Gaara's grasp and walked over to the side of the bed, staring deeply at Konohamaru.  
  
Gaara turned to look at Naruto, his eyes pained for a reason that only Naruto understood.  
  
"What caused this?"  
  
"He was scratched with a thorn of the kagemono bush."  
  
Gaara let out a relieved breath.  
  
"Then it's not serious, you already drew the poison out and cleaned the wound?"  
  
Naruto nodded his head.  
  
"Yes that was the first thing we did."  
  
Gaara opened his mouth to thank Naruto but stopped as a strange blue light began to emit from the bed. What Gaara saw took his breath away and caused a flood gate of answers to suddenly burst forth- filling in all of the blanks of just why Haku was so important.  
  
He was healing Konohamaru.  
  
The boy was a Hanyou Tenshi....... a legend from the long lost books of the Shodai, the first Hokage.   
  
From a small hilltop overlooking Konohagakure a dark figure looked over the expanse of the town, his black cloak blowing in the wind, his onyx eyes shining under the moon's bright light.  
  
For six years he'd been gone.....it had been six years since he'd seen this place he had once called home.  
  
Six years he'd lived without him........and now it was time to enact the revenge he swore on that day......  
  
'Again I ask you to forgive me.....it will be a painful struggle for you....but when the time comes do not hesitate to protect Konohagakure, to protect him.....'  
  
  
END CHAPTER 5   
  
AN: I may have worked my ass off to finish this chapter but I think it came out horribly.....sighs  
  
THANKS TO THESE WHO REVIEWED:  
  
Reiven  
  
Falcon-Rider  
  
Aaruki-chan  
  
xxkurenaixx   
  
CHi-chan   
  
Kawaii Rikku  
  
Snarfburgalar  
  
FeatheredEdge  
  
Sorensen  
  
blackbeauty 57   
  
sadoshi   
  
hanako   
  
The La/=/er  
  
Tryster   
  
Ookima  
  
Kisu  
  


YOU GUYS ROCK   
  
Feathergurl, may 6, 2004  
  



End file.
